Return to Neverland
by Brightfire15
Summary: Sequel to "A Primrose In Neverland." Primrose is the girl who wouldn't grow up, but no one said she would fall in love with a Darling boy. One year after being parted from her family, Primrose has finally returned to London and her family desires to return with her to Neverland. Happiness and adventure are in the air but with Captain Bonny out for revenge, is this possible? R&R!
1. The Darlings

Return to Neverland

Disclaimer: I don't any of this

_All children grow up…except one._

The night was dark and cold one winter's eve in the year of 1907, but the children of the Darling House took little to no notice of it as they sat together in the nursery. While the younger children slept in one room and the eldest in another, there was one room in which all three of them would play together and have fun. There was even a bed in there for nights when all three of the children needed one another.

Wesley was the eldest of the three and the only boy of the family. He looked after his two younger siblings, had a natural talent for storytelling and was handsome and sweet young lad of just fourteen years. Joan was the middle child and just twelve years old. Despite her young age, she was quite clever and witty, and a great joy to be around. Then there was Moira, the youngest of the children. She was seven years old, adorable in every sense of the word, very sweet and loved by all that knew her.

They resided with their father, Mr. George Darling, who worked as a clerk in one of the city's many banks. Being a banker, he was the type of man who knew the cost of everything, even a hug. Though he was a good provider and he cared somewhat for his children, he could be a very strict man and he had become even stricter ever since his wife and the children's mother, Mrs. Mary Darling, had departed from them five years ago. Her loss had been a great sorrow as she'd once been not only the loveliest lady in London, but also the kindest and had been deeply loved by her family.

Mr. Darling often buried himself in his work as a result of this loss and ever since then, Wesley had cared for his sisters, being the father that Mr. Darling was failing to be as he tended to neglect his offspring.

But at that moment, it hardly mattered for Wesley was telling his sisters bedtime stories. "So, when the Prince placed the glass slipper onto Cinderella's foot, he knew at once that she was the woman he'd fallen in love with. Right then and there, he asked to marry him and become his Princess. And do you know what happened then?" said Wesley.

"What happened? What happened?" asked Moira, eagerly.

"Cinderella was so happy, that she kissed him and agreed to marry him. They were wed that very same day and then they lived happily ever after," said Wesley.

"I knew it," said Joan, but she was smiling nevertheless. "Tell us another story, Wesley. I want to hear one about pirates. Tell us about Alf Mason, who was so ugly that his own mother sold him for a bottle of Muscat!"

"No, no, no, tell us about Captain Hook from that storybook!" said Moira. "He's the most exciting one. His eyes turn red and he's the fiercest one of all!"

"I've got a better idea. I'll tell you a story about all of them," said Wesley. If there was one thing Wesley was good at, it was making up and telling stories. He grabbed a toy sword from the toy chest and put on a feathered cap so that he might better entertain his sisters. "Far, far away, in a land of dreams; there was a mighty ship of ferocious and deadly pirates. There was Noodler, with his hands on backwards. Bill Jukes, who had ever inch of himself tattooed, for every tattoo marked a successful raid. Alf Mason was so ugly, his mother sold him and he became one of the scariest pirates of all of history!

"And worst of all, there was Captain James Hook! He had eyes green as emeralds, and his eyes would turn red with rage or pain, and worst of all, instead of ruling his crew with an iron fist, he ruled them with an iron hook, for that was what he had instead of a right hand. Few who ever met him ever lived to tell the tale, for his hook was his greatest weapon and all who served him, lived in constant fear that one wrong move on their part would cause them to be lost to Davy Jones' locker at his dreaded hook! There was only one who was brave enough to stand up to him and defeat him, one who was unlike anything ever known before and who feared nothing."

Joan and Moira looked terribly excited and then they joined in the fun as well as they grabbed their own toys from the chest and together the three of them began to swordfight as they all laughed and had tremendous fun.

But in their fun, only Wesley noticed out of the corner of his eye that a figure was watching them from the window with great interest.

"Who stood against him, Wesley? Who?" asked Moira.

"It was—" but he was interrupted when they noticed a shadow that didn't belong to either of them cast at the window;

Curious, the three children went and peered out the window, but there was nothing there, not a bird or a leaf and certainly not the person Wesley thought he'd seen. So, the children forgot about it. For what troubles a grown-up, will never trouble a child.

"What is all the commotion up here?" said Aunt Millicent, loudly as she entered through the open doorway.

Aunt Millicent was their father's older sister. Ever since Mrs. Darling had passed away, she'd taken the liberty of often visiting and providing a "proper motherly role," as she put it, to her brother's children. The Darling children greatly disliked her because she was quite stern and quite firm on proper decorum, which drove them all mad to no end. It also irritated them when she seemed to act as though she was Queen of the World and knew everything, which was complete and utterly untrue.

"Nothing important, Aunt," said Wesley. They knew better than to speak about pirates and "childish nonsense" around her. "I was just telling the girls some stories before we went to bed, that's all."

"That's all well and good, but it's nine o'clock and time for all of you to go to bed," said Aunt Millicent, firmly.

Joan and Moira groaned in disappointment.

"But Aunt—"

"No buts!" interrupted Aunt Millicent. "You all have school tomorrow and if you want to grow up to be charming ladies and a gentleman, you'll do as you're told."

"But who wants to grow up? It's yucky," said Moira, innocently.

Aunt Millicent narrowed her eyes in disapproval. "Don't ever let me hear you talk of that again, young lady. Like it or not, one day you'll grow up and I'll teach you and your sister all you need to know about being fine society ladies, just as Wesley will learn how to be a fine society gentleman from your father soon enough. Now, off to bed!"

"Yes, Aunt Millicent," they said.

Wesley took his sisters to their room and tucked them into bed before saying good-night. He then went downstairs to his father's study as he'd been told his father wished to speak with him for a few moments with his aunt.

He knocked on the door and went inside when told. He sat down across from his father's desk. Mr. Darling sat at his desk with Aunt Millicent hovering above him.

"You wanted to see me, Father?"

"Yes, I wanted to speak to you regarding your future," said Mr. Darling. "Your aunt's brought it to my attention that next year; you'll be fifteen and ready to choose a career. Have you considered a position in the work industry you might choose?"

"Yes," he admitted. "My unfulfilled ambition is to write a great three-volume novel."

"A novel? I see. And what might this novel be about what, may I ask?" asked Mr. Darling, narrowing his eyes.

"Whatever I can think of. But I would like to write about my adventures," said Wesley. He thought that might be better to say than pirates and quickly proved to be sorely mistaken.

"What adventures?" demanded Aunt Millicent, sharply.

"I've yet to have them, but I'd like to think that if I ever do, that they'll be perfectly thrilling and a good tale," said Wesley. _Even if I don't have adventures, I can still write books and tell stories._

"Nephew of mine, I ask you to reconsider. Novelists are not highly thought of in good society and there's nothing so difficult to marry as a novelist," said Aunt Millicent.

"Marry?" repeated Wesley, surprised. "But Aunt, I'm too young to consider marriage right now, surely? Besides, there's no one that I would consider marrying at the moment."

"Your kiss says differently," said Aunt Millicent.

Mr. Darling looked just as shocked as Wesley did as the boy's hand flew up to his mouth.

"What kiss?" he demanded.

"Haven't you noticed, George? There, in the right-hand corner of your boy's is his hidden kiss," said Aunt Millicent, smiling. "My dear brother, your son's in love! And that hidden kiss is for the greatest adventure of all. For they who find it, have slipped in and out of heaven itself."

"Find what?" asked Wesley. _This cannot be possible. How can I possibly be in love?_

"The one the kiss belongs to," said Mr. Darling. For the first time in years, he actually looked quite interested in his son and even a little happy. "Just like your mother did."

_Mother had a special kiss? How did I not know that before now? How can I have one?_

"Well, I think that settles matters. You need to spend less time with your sisters and a little more time with me," said Mr. Darling, briskly. "You already have your own room, so that's taken care of. But I think it best if I try to find you a good boarding school next year and make you a fine society gentleman."

Wesley was horrified. He couldn't go to boarding school. His sisters needed him! And in any case, what did he care for the world of high society when it was all just snobby people and the stuff of nonsense? "What? But, Father—!"

"That's final, Wesley!" said Mr. Darling, firmly. "Now, go to bed and I'll hear no more of this novelist nonsense of yours. Are we quite clear on that?"

Wesley felt his heart breaking as he nodded and did as he was told.

He ended up crying himself to sleep. He just hated it all. He missed feeling like he had a family, he missed his mother, he missed the simpler days before she passed away, he missed being able to be a child, and he just wanted things to be happy once more. He wished more than anything he could just take his sisters somewhere special where they could live happily without a care in the world forevermore.

Before going to sleep, Wesley looked out of his window and glanced at the second star to the right, the one that had always stood out to him. "I wish we could leave this place and be happy forever without having to grow up," he whispered. As he fell asleep, he failed to notice that the star blinked at him.

XXX

Primrose Pan-Hook quickly flew away before she was seen. She'd almost been caught and now she'd have to wait to hear the end of the story because her shadow had been spotted. She flew until she was safe on a cloud far from the house. Her fairy guide and friend sat on her shoulder and looked quite disapproving.

_That was far too close, Primrose! You were almost caught! _scolded Terence.

"I was not!" said Primrose, even though she knew her friend was right. "And anyway, it doesn't matter. No one actually knows I was there and no matter what anyone may think, there's no proof I was there at all."

_You should still be more careful, _said Terence. _It might be different next time. I know you care for that boy, you shouldn't be so reckless, no matter how unique you are. _

"I know, I know," muttered Primrose. "Believe me, I know."

Primrose Pan-Hook was unlike other girls her age in many ways. Once, she'd been under the care of her father and ran about pickpocketing London with her brothers in bonds who were orphaned street kids until her father saved them from the streets and given them a home and so much more. But then her entire world had changed when she and her family had gone to a world one could only dream of called Neverland and ever since then, Primrose's life had not been the same.

Primrose knew she shouldn't have been hanging around the Darling house so much, but for some reason, she'd felt drawn there ever since she'd spotted the Darling boy listening to her music a few months ago. Since then, during the few times she'd come to London, she'd gone and peeked in through the window. She loved listening to the stories the Darling boy told and she always felt envious when she watched him with his sisters. Primrose had countless joys that other children could never know. But she often found herself looking at the one joy from which she believed that she must be forever barred.

Sighing to herself, she picked up the box of gifts she intended to leave for some special people and flew off into the distance with Terence right beside her as usual.

When the sun would rise the following morning, it would be exactly one year since Primrose had sent her family home in the hopes they'd be happier in London than in Neverland. She had sent them away for their own sakes and she was not able to grow up with them (not that she terribly wished to grow up) as she was forever bound to Neverland as its only living link and she was to remain young for all eternity, lest Neverland and all that lived there ceased to exist. Though she missed her family dreadfully, she believed she'd done what was best for all.

In the past year, Primrose had changed somewhat. She no longer looked like the same tomboyish girl who had once led her brothers in bond through thieving jobs. Rather, she looked like young girl who was more than what she seemed at first glance. She rarely played music anymore, even though she had been whittled a panpipe by her Indian friends as the music brought back too many memories and it sometimes left her feeling sad. She no longer referred to herself as just "Primrose Pan," rather she called herself, "Pan-Hook," as she wanted both of her parents' surnames, and not just one or the other.

Her sword fighting skills had improved as she'd had plenty of practice. For the past year, she'd been fighting Captain Elizabeth Bonny and her gang aboard the _Jolly Roger_. The two of them were the fiercest of enemies now and despised one another greatly. Primrose protected Neverland from the pirate captain and her crew and sometimes took great pleasure in foiling the pirate woman's dastardly plots. How could she not?

Her last fight had been quite successful to the point where she'd been able to raid Bonny's ship. She'd taken a hefty chest of gold and a fine sword from the _Jolly Roger_. Knowing her that family would need the money and wanting to give them some presents, she'd decided to give them the prize of her fight. She'd bought some presents for the Lost Boys, Jimmy, and the Darling children with the money and wrapped them all up. She'd paid a public letter-writer to write out the labels and such, claiming she could not write herself. But in truth, she just didn't want her handwriting recognized. The man that she'd paid off had questioned neither her attire nor her lie after seeing his payment.

Carefully, Primrose laid the large package outside on the doorstep of her old home before she dared to look through the basement window, not noticing that one of the petals from one of the two flowers on her clothes got caught on the box. She felt a pang of joy, sadness and envy when she saw the residents of her old home, her boys and her father through the window. They were counting up their loot from their last job and enjoying a hot meal while talking and laughing together, just like always.

Ever since a way to travel between London and Neverland had been found and Primrose had begun using it, it had taken all her restraint not to tell her family she now had a way to journey to and from the two worlds. She would check in on them whenever she could, and leave food for them, and she longed to be properly reunited with them, but knew she did not dare risk it as she could not bear to have them back, only to be parted from them again. And in any case, who was to say they'd actually want to go with her to Neverland when they looked to be so happy as they were, just leading normal lives in London?

_Prim, it's getting late. If you don't want to go back home just yet and wish to stay in London for a little while longer, you should find somewhere safe to sleep while you can_, said Terence, gently, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"I know, Ter. I'm coming," said Primrose. She _was _feeling tired and it was getting close to dawn. It was time to depart before she was seen. She blew a kiss at the window and then took off into the night. She found a small place to sleep that was warmish and would be comfortable until she had to return to Neverland. She curled up onto her side and was about to go to sleep when Terence poke to her again.

_Prim, I know I said you needed your sleep, but there's something I need to talk to you about._

"What is it, Ter?" As if she couldn't guess.

_Why don't you speak to your family? You could take them back with you to Neverland and you'd never have to leave them again._

"How many have I told you? You know I can't do that. They wouldn't be happy in Neverland," said Primrose, wearily. They'd had this conversation more times than she'd care to count and it always ended the same way. "They're happier here and I'm not about to be selfish and ask them to give up their lives for me."

_How do you know they wouldn't be happier with you in Neverland?_

"Because I know my family and even if they did come with me, eventually they'd want to go back to London. Things are better the way they are."

_Then why've you been so unhappy lately? _

Primrose was silent. Though she was a good liar and could make people believe she was fine when she wasn't, that wasn't the case in Neverland.

She was often happy in Neverland. There was never a dull day, she had many adventures, and a great many friends in the Tree Spirits and Kaw tribe in Neverland. Her happiness caused her world to prosper greatly as Neverland was connected with her feelings. If she was happy, the land was as well. But if she was sad, rain fell for many a day and if she was gone, the chill of winter would make its mark on the world earlier than expected.

_You can't avoid them forever, Prim. Sooner or later, you'll have to tell them and they'll decide what'll make them happy, not you._

"Oh, hush, Terence," said Primrose. She knew he was right, but she didn't want to talk about it, much less _think _about it at the moment. She just wanted to get some sleep, maybe see the Darling Boy once more and head back to Neverland. "Go to sleep."

_Very well, Prim. But you'll at least think about what I said, won't you?_

Primrose nodded and fell asleep with Terence curled up on her shoulder.

XXX

Wesley was half-asleep in his bed late one evening when he caught a whiff of something flowery. Slowly, he opened his eyes, only to widen them when he saw a _girl _actually _flying _above him. He let out a startled gasp, which seemed to frighten the girl. She also seemed to actually fly straight back into the wall.

The girl looked to be about his age. She was quite beautiful with eyes green as emeralds, pale skin, and flowing auburn hair in loose curls with a braid across the top of her head which was adorned with thin green and gold ribbons. She wore a light green tunic and leggings which were adorned with darker green skeleton leaves and two primrose blossoms, a dagger hung at her side as well as a panpipe and a silver pocket watch, and she wore no shoes. What was stranger still was there appeared to be glittering flecks of gold in her hair on her skin.

Before Wesley could speak with her, the girl flew off, only to seem to be pulled back as though caught on something before vanishing into the night sky.

Fearful and excited at the same time, Wesley grabbed a candle and lit it before looking outside the window. There was no sign of the girl whatsoever. It was as if she'd just vanished into thin air. But could that really be possible? Or had he just been dreaming?

He could not return to sleep that night as she seemed to consume his every thought. He wrote about her in his journal and even drew her face in his sketchbook. He'd never seen anyone more beautiful in his life and something about her just entranced him. Had she been the one he'd seen before out of the corner of his eye so many nights as he told his stories to his sisters? Was she the one to whom his hidden kiss belonged to?

At school the following morning, he found himself drawing the scene in his notebook when he was supposed to be writing out his sums, and was suddenly caught by his teacher, a strict man called Mr. Durus, who was as harsh as his name. He found Wesley's drawing severely displeasing and told the boy that they would speak after school. He did not whisper this; he said it loudly in front of the whole class, causing Wesley great embarrassment. When the time came, Wesley stood at his teacher's desk, feeling a little frightened under Mr. Durus's hawk-like gaze.

"Mr. Darling, please explain to me what exactly this drawing is of," ordered Mr. Durus.

"Just a dream I had, sir," said Wesley. It was not entirely a lie, as for all he knew, it _was _just a mere dream. He hoped this would end the conversation, but no such luck.

Mr. Durus did not drop the subject after hearing this. Instead he asked, "And what, pray tell, was in this dream?"

"I was in my bed and I thought something was flying above me," said Wesley.

"And what was this thing flying above you?"

"A girl," admitted Wesley. He instantly regretted it, and wished he'd have said something differently, but there was something about his teacher that prevented people from lying to him. Some said it was his cold eyes and harsh looks.

Mr. Durus looked furious and dispatched a letter of outrage to Wesley's father that set new standards of prudery, even for him. The letter was sent by an express carrier, so Wesley could not even catch the messenger so he might keep his father from finding out.

Knowing he was in great trouble, Wesley walked home as one condemned after picking up his sisters from their school. He was sad and felt as though he were carrying a great weight in his heart. His sisters didn't know what was wrong with their brother, but they still tried cheer him up on the walk home by playing small guessing games and humming little tunes. It brought a small smile to his face, but didn't quite reach his eyes.

Immediately, upon his arrival, Wesley was told to meet his father in his study and his father looked angrier than ever before and Aunt Millicent also looked

"Wesley, I've just received a letter from your teacher of the most outrageous nature," he growled. "Is any of it true? Were you slacking off in school drawing about a woman you saw in you dream?"

Terrified, Wesley bowed his head and nodded.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, boy!" barked Mr. Darling.

Wesley looked up. His father was a very big man in size and height, and to have him yelling at him, scared Wesley to no end.

"Do you realize what your foolishness has done?" he yelled. "You've humiliated me! Well, it's perfectly clear to me that I have failed as a father and you must shape up at once! I must become a man that children fear and adults respect or we shall all end up in the street! And you must stop being an idiotic, dreaming foolish boy!"

"George, yell if you must, but not so loudly! The neighbors might hear you and what'll they think of us?" scolded Aunt Millicent.

It didn't surprise Wesley that all Aunt Millicent cared for was what people would think if they heard Mr. Darling yelling, but it hurt somewhat that she didn't seem to care that her only nephew was shaking in fear.

But Mr. Darling wouldn't stop. "Let them hear! Let the whole world know that I have utterly failed to make my son into a proper man!" he yelled. He glared sternly at Wesley, who was shaking after being yelled at. "You will be going to boarding school in Scotland next fall and starting tomorrow, I'm starting your instruction. It's time for you to grow up! Now, go to your room and I don't want to see you again until tomorrow for your lessons right after school!"

"Yes, _Father_," said Wesley, bitterly. He fought back tears and held back his anger as he went up to his room.

As soon as he had the chance, Wesley slipped away and went into a part of London where no one would think of looking for him.

For the past six months, ever since he'd befriended a gang of boys about his age, Wesley would go down to White Chapel Fencing Academy whenever he could. The Lost Boys, as they were called, were a bunch of former street orphans who made livings for themselves as pickpockets and were under the guardianship of Mr. James "Jimmy" Hook, the fencing master of the academy.

Wesley was no thief, but he loved the Lost Boys and Jimmy. They were his closest friends and there was nothing he wouldn't do for them. He found them to be great fun and even greater company. The little family and fencing school was a solace for Wesley, who often wished he could leave his house and join them. But he didn't think his sisters would like such a life and he had to care for them as he was the only real family they had left. Not to mention, there was a good chance that his father would send the authorities after them.

"Hey, Wes," said Nibs. They were the only ones who called him that. "What've you got there?"

Wesley was carrying a small pouch and a large bundle under his arm before placing it on the table in the room.

"I come bearing gifts. I've brought you this week's pocket-money and since Cook's decided to treat me after the day I've had, she let me have two pies from today's baking. I've got both apple and cherry. Help yourselves, lads."

This emitted a great deal of grateful thanks from the Lost Boys and eager gasps as they added Wesley's money with their loot and tore into the pies.

"You're the best, Wes," said Curly.

Wesley just smiled and took a small slice of cherry pie for himself. Though he knew he didn't _have_ to do anything for them, Wesley didn't mind helping them. He was a kind-hearted and giving soul, and he loved to help others with no thought of receiving anything in return.

"Oi, remember to save some of that apple pie for Jimmy!" said Fox, warningly. "You know apple's his favorite."

He did not speak too soon, for there was just one, albeit a large one, slice of apple pie left, which Tootles placed dutifully into the their pantry.

"So, what's with the upset look, Wes? Have a bad day?" asked Slightly.

"The _worst _of days," grumbled Wesley. He told them what had happened and they were all sympathetic and offered to arrange a little 'accident,' or two, which made him laugh.

"If things don't improve soon, I might take up your offer," said Wesley, good-naturedly. _What I wouldn't give to be free of that house and live somewhere else with my sisters. _Then he saw Twins was pulling out a large box out from under his bed. "What've you got there, Twins?"

"I found this out on the doorstep last night, but I forgot to mention until now," said Twins. "It's got all our names on it, including yours, Wes!"

"Well, don't just sit there gawking at it. Open it," ordered Curly.

Twins did as he was told and to their delight, inside the box there was an item addressed to every one of them. There was a fine new coat for Fox, a penknife for Slightly, a mountain compass for Nibs, a copy of _Arabian Nights _for Tootles, two copies of _Foxton's Pocket Encyclopedia _for Twins, a harmonica for Curly, a wrapped up bundle for Jimmy, a large sack of money and fine new shoes for all the Lost Boys. There was even a fine feather quill and parchment set included for Wesley, a set of hair ribbons for Joan and a teddy bear for Moira.

"There's no return address or even a note. Who on earth could've sent us all this?" asked Nibs. "And why would someone give us money and presents like this, for that matter?"

"Obviously someone who cares and the same person who's been leaving us food lately," said Tootles, happily. "And it's someone who knows Wesley's been with us lately and about his sisters. Why else would it be here?"

"Maybe it's an angel," said Twins. He was still a child, both in age and in heart.

"Or someone with the heart of an angel. Maybe it was, well…you know," said Fox, looking hopeful, as he shared a certain glance with the Lost Boys, who.

"Maybe what's what?" asked Jimmy, as he came down the stairs. He looked quite tired and sad. But he still gave Wesley a small smile when he saw him and then beckoned to the litter of items before him. "What's all this, boys?"

"Someone left us a package and there's a slice of apple pie for you in the pantry," said Slightly. "Oh, and there's something here for you too, in the package, Jimmy." He handed Jimmy his wrapped bundle.

Jimmy unwrapped it and there was a beautiful sword inside a dark colored sheath. It was the finest blade Wesley had ever seen in his life. It seemed to fit Jimmy's hand perfectly as he performed a series of sword moves with perfect grace and skill.

"It's a fine gift," said Jimmy, softly, as he sheathed the sword. "Who sent it?"

"We don't know. There's no name," said Nibs.

"There's just a petal from a primrose in the box," said Wesley, after peering inside. It was caught in a small hole of the box, as though it'd been caught on something.

Much to Wesley's surprise, the sight of the flower petal made Jimmy's eyes glisten with tears, but they vanished quickly as he fastened his new sword onto his belt. "Well, I must be going. My last class still has half an hour left. It's good to see you, Wesley. Thank you for the pie. Please, excuse me."

And with that, Jimmy returned upstairs where his last fencing class of the day was taking place. No doubt he intended to bury himself in his work.

"What's the matter with Jimmy?" asked Wesley. "I've never seen him like that before." Jimmy was not just Wesley's friend, but he had been the kind of father-figure Wesley craved and naturally, Wesley was concerned for him. He knew Jimmy sometimes had a sad look about him and would spend a great deal of time playing an old black flute, but he never knew why and he'd never seen Jimmy so upset before.

"He's alright, he's just upset. He gets like that sometimes, but it's a little worse today. He hasn't been the same since we lost our mother," said Fox. "He's had many a sleepless night for many a moon over her, pouring over maps, looking at the orb or staying up gazing at the second star to the right, just wishing he could get her back."

"Your mother?" asked Wesley, confused. _The Lost Boys aren't related and Jimmy's never been married. Who could Fox be referring to?_

"Jimmy's daughter, Primrose," he explained. "She was the first one of us. She looked after us and was more like a mother than an older sister, to be honest."

"I'm sorry," said Wesley, softly. He knew all too well the pain of losing a loved one. "What happened to her, if you don't mind my asking?"

"You'd never believe us if we told you," said Nibs.

Wesley didn't think so, but didn't say so aloud. Instead, he asked, "What was she like?"

"She was feisty, brave, a bit impetuous and reckless, but also caring and a fair beauty. Jimmy's the only one could ever best her in swordplay," said Fox, smiling. He took a small photograph out of his pocket and held it up. "This is her, before we lost her."

Wesley gazed at the photograph and then his eyes widened. "This can't be possible."

"What's not possible?" asked Twins.

"I saw that girl in my room!" said Wesley. "I've seen her before!" The clothes and the hairstyle had been different, but he knew it was definitely that girl in the photograph. Had he seen a ghost of some sort?

A stunned silence fell for a brief moment before Curly broke it.

"You've what?" said Curly, sharply. He rose up from his seat and stood in front of Wesley, looking quite serious. "You've seen her? You're certain of it?"

Wesley nodded.

"Where did you see her? _When _did you see her?" demanded Curly, as he grasped Wesley's shoulders. "Did you speak to her?"

"No, I haven't spoken to her. I've never been able to. I've only seen her a few times," said Wesley, startled by Curly's actions. "She doesn't appear often. Just five times a month for the last three months, and only at night. I've seen her at the nursery window and my bedroom window listening to my stories, just out of the corner of my eye. The first time it happened, it was late one night and I was alone in my room reading aloud to myself when I thought I heard music. I looked out the window and then I saw her, sitting on a cloud playing panpipes and there was something glittering flying next to her. She disappeared the minute she saw me."

"When did you see her last?" demanded Nibs.

"Last night. She was in my room and I was half asleep when I saw her hovering above me, just watching me. I woke up properly and accidentally startled her. She actually seemed to _fly _through the window, and her shadow seemed to come off, if you can believe that. She might be back tonight, but I can't say for certain."

The Lost Boys looked both shocked and pleased and all was quiet for a brief moment.

"She's back," said Slightly, breaking the silence. He sounded both happy and shocked. "She's really back!"

"But she can't be. The orb doesn't work anymore. Primrose said so in her letter and Jimmy's tried making it work to no success thousand times," pointed out Twins. "She _can't_ be back. It's completely impossible."

"Apparently, it's not impossible anymore. But why wouldn't she tell us she had a way back to London? You'd think after a year, she'd want to see us again," said Tootles. "What's going on with that girl?"

"You know Prim. She's always been a self-sacrificing idiot," said Curly, shaking his head. "She probably thought it'd be better if she stayed away. Not to mention, she's probably scared that we'll throttle her if we see her again."

"Would someone _please _explain to me what the devil you're all talking about?" yelled Wesley. He was quite confused and a little annoyed at being left out of the loop. "I thought you said that this girl was dead!"

"We never said '_dead_,'" said Nibs. "We said 'lost,' there's a difference."

"The difference being _what_, exactly?" asked Wesley, testily. "Just, what exactly is going on? What aren't you all telling me? I think I deserve to know and I've more than earned your trust, haven't I?"

The Lost Boys exchanged looks and then Fox spoke, "Alright, we'll tell you, but you must swear to never tell another living soul without our consent."

"I swear," said Wesley, without hesitation. _What on earth could this all be about? _

"You know that book Jimmy wrote? The one about a world called Neverland?" asked Fox.

Wesley nodded. Jimmy had written a book some time ago under a penname and he'd titled the book, _Peter Pan. _It was a thrilling tale about a young boy who sought to remain a child forever and had great adventures as he fought his adversary, Captain Hook. It was Wesley's favorite book in the world and he loved reading it to his sisters while adding his own ideas and twists to it. Although why Jimmy had made a villain out of himself in the novel, Wesley had no idea.

The Lost Boys then told him of a great secret concerning a young girl called Primrose Pan-Hook and their adventure the previous year. Wesley was shocked, but he believed it, especially when they showed the orb which briefly showed him things he'd only dreamed of.

"And Jimmy's never given up on getting her back, even after a year?" said Wesley. He was both amazed by Jimmy's devotion to his daughter and envious of Primrose as she had what he'd been craving for some time now.

The Lost Boys just solemnly nodded.

"She means the world to him and he'll do anything to get her back," said Slightly. "The book he wrote was just his way of telling the world her story while keeping her close to him. Will you help us, Wes?"

"Are you mad? Of course I will!" said Wesley. How could he not help them?

"Thanks," said Curly, happily. Then he looked serious. "But _how_ do we get her back? If she sees us, she might fly away first chance she gets!"

"Not if we lay a little trap for her," said Fox, thoughtfully. "We know she's lost her shadow, so she'll probably head back to Wes's house tonight. We'll stake out the place and watch for her and before she has a chance to leave, we'll get her."

"And hopefully, we'll be able to talk her into taking us with her to Neverland. It's been boring here without her and besides, the gang's not complete with its leader missing," said Nibs.

"What do we tell Jimmy? If we tell him Primrose is back and this turns out to be a wild goose chase, he'll be broken for good," said Tootles.

"Easy. Tell him you need him to help watch my house because you think something's going on and you want to protect me. If Primrose shows up, I'll stall her, signal you and then you can come straight into the house," said Wesley. "Father will be out dining with his colleagues tonight, it's the Cook's night off, I'll slip a bit of laudanum into my aunt's tea and the spare key to the back door's hidden under the doormat, so you can get in with no trouble."

"Wes, that's brilliant," said Curly. He looked quite pleased. "This is going to be perfect."

Wesley smiled, feeling happier than he had in a while. He was looking forward to tonight. Finally, he was going to meet the girl of his dreams.


	2. Primrose's Shadow

Primrose's Shadow

After Mr. Darling had left for his business outing and Aunt Millicent had settled downstairs with a book, Wesley tucked his sisters into bed that night. He'd finished telling them their usual bedtime story and was turning on the nightlights, when Moira grabbed his sleeve.

"Wesley, are you _really _going to Scotland next year?" she asked, tearfully, while clutching her new teddy bear to her chest.

"Of course I'm not," said Wesley. He would _not _abandon his sisters to the mercies of Aunt Millicent or study abroad, no matter what his father said. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"We heard Father yelling at you," said Joan. Her hair was tied up in her new ribbons and made her look lovely, but they did not conceal her worried face. "Is it true Father's sending you away?"

Wesley sighed and took Moira into his arms after she reached for him, and then he sat on Joan's bed. "Listen to me, girls, no matter what Father or anyone else says, we're a family and family sticks together. I've been taking care of you for a long time now and that's never going to stop, not ever. Mother wouldn't have wanted us to be separated, so therefore, we won't. I'm not going to Scotland, not now, not ever."

"You promise?" asked Moira.

Wesley nodded. "I promise."

Joan smiled at him as he rocked Moira in his arms as the little girl clutched him like the teddy bear she held.

"You're a brave man, Wesley Darling," said Joan.

Wesley chuckled and shook his head. "I'm not brave like the men in my stories, Joan." He couldn't even stand up to his own father. What did that say about his bravery?

"But Mother used to say that there're many different kinds of bravery. You might not have brandished a sword or fired pistol to save someone, but you've always put family first and put away your dreams," said Joan, reasonably.

Moira looked curiously at Wesley. "You have? Where did you put them?"

"I put them in a drawer," replied Wesley. "And sometimes, late at night, I take them out and admire them. But I always close the drawer because my family matters more to me than my dreams." In truth, he'd written down many hopes and dreams for his life and placed the paper in a drawer in his room and it always got harder to close the drawer.

"You do it because you're brave," said Joan, softly.

Wesley could not help but nod. His sister had become somewhat wise over the years and she was right about this matter.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter right now. It's time for bed and you two should be asleep," said Wesley, as he placed Moira back into bed. "Everything's going to be just fine. One day, we'll all be free and we'll live happily ever after in the world of our dreams. I promise you."

He kissed their foreheads and hugged them good-night before closing the door and waiting for what he hoped would occur that night.

XXX

Late that same night, Primrose watched cautiously from a cloud high in the sky, waiting for it to be safe for her to enter the house so that she might retrieve her shadow. It was a risk returning so soon, especially when she'd almost been caught last time and had to return to Neverland before the next two days were over, but it was also just as dangerous for her to be without her shadow in Neverland. She hadn't meant to lose it. She hadn't even known you _could_ lose a shadow. But now she did. And it was all because of her fascination with the Darling boy.

When the coast was clear, and Mr. Darling had left the house, she sent in Terence to do a quick search for her shadow. Moments later, she slipped in through the only open window and landed in the nursery. No sooner had she arrived, Terence came up her, jabbering in excitement. He led Primrose to a drawer in the hall and kept pointing to it.

"Ter, hush!" whispered Primrose, sharply. Fairy wings tended to jingle sometimes and if Terence didn't stop jingling, he'd give them away and wake the whole house. "On the count of three, okay?" She grasped the drawer handle when Terence nodded. "One…two…three!" she yanked open the drawer and her shadow shot out of it. It tried to escape, only for Primrose to grab on tight. "Oh, no you don't! I've got you, you pesky little thing!"

But the shadow was stronger than Primrose had anticipated. It dragged her kicking and screaming through the hall until she hit her head, causing her to lose her grip and the shadow slipped free for a moment, only to be spotted by the "Grouchy Old Woman," as Primrose preferred to call her. While Primrose took cover by hiding high up on the ceiling, the shadow pretended to be the old woman's shadow, fooling her until it slipped away the minute the woman's back was turned. It tried to flee elsewhere, but Primrose managed to snatch it and this time, she did not lose her grip on it and nor did it escape.

_The things I have to go through, just to catch a dratted shadow! _She then took it into the empty nursery and tried numerous ways to reattach it, only to fail miserably. It did not help when the shadow mocked her, which only hurt her further.

_Nothing's working and it'll be dawn in a few hours. What the devil am I going to do? _

At this point, Primrose was very tired as well as frustrated and upset. She hugged her knees to her chest and started crying into her knees until a voice said, "Miss, why're you crying?"

Startled, Primrose immediately flew up to the ceiling and ended up hitting her head. The boy she'd been watching for moons was closing the door to the nursery and turning on a lamp. He was quite handsome with a mess of dark brown hair, deep blue eyes and charming features. He was dressed in a plain white shirt, black trousers and shoes. He had, no doubt, been standing there for quite some time. However, instead of telling people she was there, he just gazed upon her in both amazement and shock.

"I don't believe it. You _can _fly!" he said, in awe. Then he noticed she was still gazing at him warily and he looked apologetic. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I won't hurt you, I promise."

"It's okay," said Primrose, as she floated to the floor. _I've faced pirates, the workhouse, the police and so much more than just a boy. Why do I feel so nervous around him? It's not as though I haven't been around boys before now. _Remembering her manners, she curtsied as he bowed respectfully to her.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"What is _your _name?" she asked. Despite her infrequent watching of the house, Primrose had never actually caught the Darling boy's name.

"Wesley Michael Alexander Darling," he said, as he held out his hand.

After a brief moment's hesitation, Primrose shook his hand, feeling a little less nervous as she did so. "Primrose Pan-Hook."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Pan-Hook," said Wesley. "Where do you live, if I may ask?"

Seeing as there was no real harm in telling him, Primrose pointed to the night sky. "If you know where to look, it's the second star to the right and then straight on until morning."

Wesley frowned in confusion. "That's where you live? How do they put that address on letters?"

"They don't. No one gets letters in Neverland," said Primrose. _Why on earth would he think that's a normal place to live after how I just told him where it is? _

"Not even your mother?" asked Wesley.

She shook her head. "My mother died when I was three."

Wesley looked sympathetically at her. "I'm sorry. Is that why you were crying?"

Primrose's temper flared as she felt embarrassed to have been seen crying. She didn't like it when people saw her crying as it always made her feel weak when she was supposed to always be strong and fearless.

"No, I was _not _crying about my mother!" she said. "If I was upset about anything, it's because I can't get my blasted shadow back on! And I _wasn't _crying!"

She then tried and failed yet again to get her shadow reattached and glared at the dark figure as Wesley sat beside her. She then felt bad and sighed under his kind look. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just frustrated."

"I understand," said Wesley. He frowned in thought for a moment before his face lit up with an idea. "Do you think sewing it on might work?"

"Sewing?" she repeated. She thought for a moment and then nodded. _Why not? Nothing else has worked. _"It just might do the trick."

"I could do it for you if you'd like," offered Wesley.

Primrose stared at him as her shadow clutched her in fear. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her shadow's antics. _I cannot believe this cowardly thing is _my _shadow. _Instead, she just looked curiously at Wesley and said, "You know how to sew?" In her young life, she'd rarely met a male who knew anything about sewing. She'd always been told that sewing of any kind was only a female's task.

Wesley blushed in embarrassment. "My mother taught me. She thought everyone should learn. But, enough of that. May I help you?"

Primrose nodded. Though she could sew herself, she knew it'd be easier if he did it. Despite barely knowing Wesley, Primrose just knew she could trust him and she no longer felt shy near him. (Well, maybe just a little.) She said very little as he sewed her shadow back on for her until he announced he was done.

She smiled when she tested it and found that everything was just as it was supposed to be. "Oh the cleverness of me!" she said.

Wesley chuckled. "But, of course, I did nothing."

"You did a great deal. I owe you one now. Thank you very much," she said. "I'm afraid I don't have much to give you at the moment, but perhaps you'll like this until I can return with something better." She slipped off an acorn that was on a chain on her neck and placed it on him. She felt a little silly about giving it to him, but she had nothing else except her father's watch, her dagger and panpipes with her.

"Thank you. This is great," said Wesley, smiling. He beckoned for her to sit down with him on the bed, and she did just that. "Tell me about yourself, Primrose. How old are you?"

"Quite young. I'm fourteen for all of time," replied Primrose. She would've been fifteen now, had she been able to age properly. Not that really mattered. She was a child forevermore.

"Must be nice."

She shrugged. "Sometimes." Much of the time, Primrose loved her newfound freedom and life of adventures. Other times, she felt lonely. But that was perfectly normal of anyone's life.

"So, what happened to you? How'd you get to Neverland?" asked Wesley. "Are there others there with you?"

He seemed quite eager to know and before she knew it, she found herself telling him her whole life's story up until she lost her shadow and she'd actually spoken to Wesley. He hung onto every word and was the perfect audience.

"It sounds like you've had an exciting life," said Wesley, as she nodded. "So, if the orb doesn't work anymore, how'd you come here, then?" That was the one thing she hadn't spoken of.

"Well, three months ago, Terence found a way back. There's a path that opens up for five days every month that allows people to journey between this world and mine," explained Primrose. "Since I can only be away for so long from Neverland, and only those who know the way and can fly are able to use it, it works perfectly for me."

"That sounds incredible." Wesley smiled but then frowned. "So, when you say Terence's a tree spirit, what exactly do you mean?"

"Well, tree spirits are more commonly known as fairies," explained Primrose.

"_Fairies?_" he repeated, in disbelief._ "_But there's no such thing as—"

He was cut off when Primrose suddenly covered his mouth with her hand. "Don't _ever_ say that! Whenever those words are said in a fairy's presence, said fairy's light goes out and they die. I'm not about to lose Terence and I can't exactly find him if he's dead."

Wesley looked a little excited. "Are you serious? There's actually a _fairy _in this room? My sisters would love that."

"Yes, I'm quite serious. He's my guide and one of my best friends," said Primrose. "When I found a way back to London, I found myself drawn here. I can only stay for a little while and even then, it's not often, but when we do come here, we listen for hours to your stories and then retell them to our friends in Neverland."

"So, you _do _listen to my stories," said Wesley. "But out of curiosity, why listen to mine? Don't you have greater stories to tell after all you've seen and done in Neverland?"

Primrose shrugged. "Perhaps, but you're a good storyteller," she said. "One of the best, in my opinion. And the ones I retell the stories to, enjoy them greatly."

"That's very kind of you to say, ma'am," said Wesley, smiling. "So, what story, do you like best?"

Primrose blushed as she felt just a tad embarrassed. "Don't tell anyone, but my favorite is _Cinderella_." She never knew exactly why she liked it so much. Perhaps it was because she knew what it was like to have nothing and then suddenly gain everything she'd ever dreamed of and more in her life.

"Long as I live, I shan't tell a soul," said Wesley. He then looked hesitantly at her. "Prim, might I give you something?"

"If you'd like," said Primrose, wondering what it could be.

Wesley stood up and had her stand up with him, he then leaned forward just a little, only to yell when he suddenly found himself being pulled by the back of his shirt and he was getting his head knocked into the bedpost, because of a certain fairy, who'd been knocked into the hallway drawer and was now free.

"Ter!" yelled Primrose. "Ter! Terence, no!"

She quickly grabbed Terence and flung him into the pillow. The fairy just got back up and looked quite agitated. He was glaring at Wesley while angrily yelling telepathically and miming out his words.

"You'll have to forgive him. He's usually more polite than this, but he can be quite protective of me," said Primrose, apologetically. "Apparently, he thought you were going to kiss me and he says if you do _anything _to hurt me or if you try to do that again with my permission or his or my father's, he'll kill you."

"And to think, people say fairies are charming," said Wesley, glaring at Terence, who just made a face at him.

Primrose chuckled as the fairy sat on her shoulder. "Well, thank you for everything, but Ter and I must be off now. Dawn's approaching and I can only be away from Neverland for so long." She walked towards the window and was about to take off when Wesley grabbed her hand.

"Primrose, wait, please," said Wesley. "Don't go."

"I can't stay. I've already been here far too long and I have to leave before the sun rises or I'll be spotted," said Primrose. As much as she'd enjoyed finally conversing with Wesley, she needed to return to Neverland. She would've left sooner had her shadow not been lost.

"But I know so many stories and I can make up countless more to tell you and your friends in Neverland," said Wesley. "Let me come with you, please."

Primrose hesitated. She knew Wesley was craving an adventure and she was very tempted to take him to Neverland, but did she dare let him come with her? She was about to refuse, but the look in his eyes made her heart melt and ache with a slight longing so she said, "You really want to come with me?" she could not keep the hopefulness out of her voice.

Wesley nodded, looking excited and eager.

"Then if you wish it, so shall it be," she said. "But unless you wish to stay for more than a month, you can only stay for two days. After that, the pathway won't open up again for an entire month. Do you understand?"

"Of course," said Wesley, eagerly. "But how're we to get to Neverland? I cannot fly and I don't think you're strong enough to carry me."

"I'll teach you how to fly. We'll ride the wind's back and then away we'll go," said Primrose, unable to keep the excitement out of her voice. As long as one had the proper instruction, flying was quite easy.

"Could my sisters, Joan and Moira, come as well?" asked Wesley.

Primrose considered this for a moment and then she nodded. "They may. But you'll have to keep watch over them. Your family's your first priority in Neverland," she said. She understood his need to bring his sisters. They were his family and family stuck together.

"But, shouldn't we go find yours, Prim?" asked Wesley. "Don't you miss them?"

"All the time," said Primrose, as her throat tightened. "But I mustn't see them again. It's better if they don't know I'm here, for a lot of reasons. They're happier in London and I can't greet them just to say good-bye again. And besides, they'd probably kill me or hug me to death the minute I came into view."

"You've got that right, Prim!" said a voice.

Primrose froze when the door to the nursery suddenly flew open, revealing all of her boys, who looked the same as she remembered, except they were a year older, and they appeared to be both angry and happy all at the same time.

Immediately realizing what had happened, Primrose shot an accusing look at Wesley. "You little rat! They've been here the entire time, haven't they? You were stalling me, weren't you?"

Wesley looked innocently at her, but before he could speak, the Lost Boys pinned Primrose down in a very tight group hug. Primrose returned the hug, as she had desperately missed her lads greatly in the past year.

"Alright, get off of me, you snipes. I can't breathe!" said Primrose, good-naturedly, after a few moments. They all pulled apart, but no one moved any further than two feet away from one another. Primrose smiled at them and they all smiled back. "I'm glad to see you, but what're you all doing here?"

"What do you think, you half-wit? We're here because we want you back. We've been trying to find a way back to you for ages and now that we've got it, we're never ever letting you go again," said Curly, proudly.

"Who says you get to go and have all the fun without us? Oh, and thanks for the box of stuff you sent us. We loved it. We really did," said Fox.

"You're-Welcome," said Primrose. Somehow she wasn't surprised that they knew she'd been the anonymous sender of the package and food.

Nibs frowned at her appearance. "Prim, what on _earth_ are you wearing and what've you done to your hair?"

Primrose glanced at her attire and fingered a strand of her auburn locks, feeling slightly confused by Nibs' frowning of it. She didn't look like a tomboy anymore, but surely her appearance wasn't that bad?

"I needed something a little more practical to wear in Neverland, so Tiger Lily and Terence helped me make it a day or two after you left and I like my hair this way. Everyone said it suited me better," she explained. "Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, except you look like a girl, especially with that hairstyle," said Tootles, grinning.

"What do you mean I _look _like a girl? I _am _a girl!" said Primrose, annoyed. But her tone was light and she was even laughing a bit.

"Yeah, but for once you look it!" said Slightly, making everyone laugh.

"Oh, hush, Slightly!"

"Well, _I_ think you look beautiful. Just wait until Jimmy comes up and sees you!" said Twins, excitedly. "He'll be so happy!"

Primrose's breath caught in her throat at the mention of Jimmy."My father's _here?_ But I—"

"Primrose?"

Silence fell as Primrose looked up and her heart skipped a beat when she saw Jimmy, her father, standing in the doorway. Everyone then gave father and daughter room as Primrose got a proper good look at her father for the first time in a year, and not just a mere glance through a window. Jimmy's hair was a little longer and ragged, he had a bit of stubble, he seemed tired and his eyes had a bit of pain in them that was slowly being replaced with joy. He looked as though he were awakening from a dream.

"Father," said Primrose. _Is he angry with me or happy to see me? Does he hate me for leaving as I did? I can't read his face. Why can't I? _"It's good to see you."

"You're back," said Jimmy, as though she hadn't spoken. "You haven't aged a day and yet you look so different."

"I've only changed a bit on the outside," she said. She was fighting back fresh tears as she felt her throat tighten up. "I'm still me. I'm still your daughter. Father, I—"

She was cut off when Jimmy suddenly crossed the room and swept her into his arms, holding her tight and shedding a few tears in the process.

"My girl. My little girl," said Jimmy, sounding choked as he wept into her hair. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," said Primrose, as she returned the embrace. Her heart felt heavy knowing the pain she had caused him and she wished she could undo it. But she also felt happy at being reunited her father at long last. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Father. Forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive," murmured Jimmy.

After a few more moments, they pulled apart and then Jimmy knelt down to her level and grasped her shoulders as he looked quite stern. "Primrose Pan-Hook, what in heaven's name, were you thinking when you sealed off the orb and withheld the truth from us? Why didn't you tell us you were back at the first chance you had?"

"You've no idea how much I wanted to, but I just couldn't. I thought you were all happier here London. I thought you _wanted _to come back here," said Primrose, as a tear slid down her cheek. _I was a complete fool. How could I have thought they'd be alright with me gone? _"Do you hate me now?" The childish question escaped her before she could stop herself.

Jimmy's face softened as wiped her tear away. "How can one hate that which makes it whole?" he said, making her smile. "And how can our family be happy when one of our own is missing? All we wanted was to stay together as a family. You must promise me that you'll never leave us like that again, Prim. As soon as you do that, we'll all go home with you to Neverland."

"But your home's here," protested Primrose.

"Wherever we are together is our home," said Jimmy, as the Lost Boys nodded in agreement. "So, what will it be?"

For a brief moment, Primrose hesitated, but then she saw the stubborn look in her family's eyes and she knew at once that there was no hope in persuading them to stay in London. Not that she wished to, anymore. She could see now that she'd been completely wrong in her previous conclusions about the kind of lives her family wished to lead and for once, she was glad to be so wrong. So, she sighed and smiled.

"Okay. All those who wish to go to Neverland and live with me there forever and have adventures, raise your right hand and shout, 'Neverland!'" said Primrose.

"Neverland!" said everyone in unison, as they raised their right hands.

"But before we go, I think you should have this back," said Jimmy, as he handed Primrose her beloved flute. "It's been without its proper owner for far too long."

Primrose smiled as she took it. "Thanks, Father."

"Wesley?" said a soft voice. "What's all the noise? Who're these people?"

Primrose turned around and saw that Wesley's two younger sisters were standing in the doorway, in their nightwear and Moira was clutching a teddy bear to her chest. Wesley knelt down in front of his sisters.

"Joan, Moira, these are my friends I told you about, Jimmy and the Lost Boys. The girl is Primrose Pan-Hook, Jimmy's daughter. Primrose is going to teach us to fly," said Wesley. "We're going to go away to Neverland for an adventure and we'll stay there for as long as we like."

Moira looked excited, but Joan looked quite disapproving.

"Neverland's just a story, Wesley. Don't offend reason," scolded Joan.

"If he's lying, then I can't do this, now can I?" said Primrose, as she flew up into the ceiling, making their eyes widen. "Still think he's offending reason?"

"No," said Joan, looked quite happy. "In fact, I should like to offend it with you both!"

"Yes, teach us! Teach us, please!" said Moira, eagerly.

"It's easy to learn," said Primrose, smiling. She couldn't help but feel a little excited about it all. "As Terence spreads his dust on you and sings his song, you must think of whatever makes you happy, and then you'll fly!"

Everyone looked excited and did as Primrose instructed. Within moments, the entire nursery was full of flying children and one flying adult. Primrose had a handful of Terence's dust in her hand, which she sprinkled on her father and Wesley with a large smile on her face before she positioned herself at the window.

"Follow me. Follow me as we fly away to Neverland," she said.

"What'll be there when we arrive?" asked Joan.

"Oh, just mermaids, Indians, pirates and fairies," said Primrose, casually, making them all cheer in excitement as they flew out of the window in ones and twos. Wesley was the only one who lingered, as he gazed at the nursery for possibly the last time. It seemed rather bittersweet to leave, something Primrose knew all too well.

Primrose floated beside him as she whispered into his ear. "Come on, Wesley. You'll be back soon. Come with me to where you'll be able to forget everything a grown-up worries about for a while," she said. She wanted to tell him to forget everything and worry about nothing, and just stay with her, eternally young forever, but she didn't. She held out her hand for him to take as he faced her. "Take my hand and come with me to Neverland."

"'Never,' is an awfully long time," said Wesley, softly before he smiled. He took her hand and then together, they flew away, leaving the world of growing-up behind.

Within moments, there was laughter and smiling all around as Primrose and her friends and family flew all over London with her leading the way. After performing a series of impressive aerodynamics, Primrose flew in between her father and Wesley, who held onto her hands as they soared higher and higher above the city. Soon, they were higher than even the cloud and they entered space itself and it was incredibly beautiful with countless bright stars, brightly colored nebulas and many planets of all colors and sizes.

Primrose then let go of their hands and flew above them. She turned her head back to them. "Everyone, form a chain! Grab each other's ankle and whatever happens, don't let go!" she yelled.

Everyone did as they were told. Jimmy grabbed Primrose's ankle and it went on from there and then suddenly, everyone yelled as they took off faster than ever before straight into a bright light that seemed to explode around them. Then, the chain was broken as they arrived in the fantastical world of Neverland.

The sea was like a mirror as it perfectly reflected the sky and the land itself was incredibly beautiful as the sun shined and springtime bloomed.

"It's even more incredibly than I remember," murmured Jimmy.

Primrose squeezed her father's hand. "And it's all the more exciting. Wait until you see our new home, Father. You'll love it."

Jimmy just smiled as he returned the squeeze. "I'm sure I will, Prim."

What awaited them, no one knew for certain, only that it was going to be perfectly thrilling.


	3. Neverland

Neverland

Meanwhile, on the pirate ship the _Jolly Roger_, one of Captain Bonny's men woke up from his nap after the ship's dratted pet parrot screeched in his ear. Now, fully awake, Smee became aware of the cracking ice and sunshine. Over the past year, the pirates of the _Jolly Roger_ had become aware of some of Neverland's connections to Primrose. They didn't know she was the reason their world was alive, but they did know that she affected the weather and seasons by her emotions and presence or lack of.

For the past three days, it'd been freezing cold, and that meant she was not in Neverland, but now that it was warming up and spring was arriving, Smee knew at once that she had returned and Captain Bonny would want to know.

Quickly, Smee went to the Captain's cabin and knocked on the door. When it swung open, he took it as a sign to go in, and so he did. Captain Bonny was just stirring from her sleep and was fully awake by the time Smee approached her. She immediately looked annoyed at seeing Smee, as he was a rather stupid man and incompetent pirate.

"Smee, I've just had a rather terrible dream about that wretched girl," she said.

"Pan-Hook, you mean, Cap'n?"

"Of course, I mean her. Who else could I mean?" said Bonny, as she rose up. "Help me or I'll have your head."

"Yes, Cap'n," said Smee.

"In my dream," said Bonny, as he helped her fasten on the harness that held the hook she now wore in replacement for her right hand, ever since it'd been lost a year ago. "I was actually feeling _forgiving_ towards James Hook's filthy brat, if you can believe it. I actually thanked her for cutting off my hand for giving me the opportunity to fasten on this hook for pirating uses." She then went behind the dressing screen and emerged after a moment, fully dressed. She grabbed her feathered cap off the rack before selecting a hook out of her box of hooks.

Bonny and Primrose despised one another. Primrose hated Bonny for always trying to cause trouble for her home and for the pain she'd caused her loved ones. Bonny hated Primrose for always foiling her plans and for being the daughter of the man who'd spurned her affections. For over a year, they'd fought and there was nothing Bonny wanted more than Primrose gone forever.

"So, James Hook's daughter did you a favor, then, Cap'n?" said Smee, foolishly.

It was the wrong thing to say, for now Bonny looked dangerously calm, as she always did before she was about to do something nasty. "A favor?" she repeated. "The brat threw my hand to a crocodile she calls Tick-Tock, and the wretched monster's liked it so much, it's been following me for a year, licking its lips for the rest of me." She held her hook to his nose as her eyes flashed bright red. "YOU CALL THAT A FAVOR?"

Ever since the battle in caves for the orb on Blood Island, where Bonny had lost her right hand thanks to James Hook's daughter, it had been replaced by a sharp hook which she used in a number of ways, few of them pleasant. The crocodile that Primrose had swallowed Bonny's hand had gained a rather alarming desire for the rest of her and was called Tick-Tock by Primrose because the amphibious reptile had swallowed Starkey's pocket watch was always ticking. The clock's sound had been both dreadful and relieving as while the noise alerted her to Tick-Tock's presence so she knew when to flee; it also meant her life was in terrible danger.

"No, no, of course not!" said Smee, quickly. He braced himself for the worst, but when she merely pushed his spectacles up his nose, instead of ending him, he emitted a soft sigh of relief. "Thank you, Cap'n."

"Thank Lucifer the beast swallowed a clock," snapped Bonny, as she preened herself in front of the mirror. "If it wasn't for the ticking, it would've had me by now. So, after that dream of mine, you'd better have a darn good reason for coming in here without my permission, Smee."

Smee's fear immediately left him as he knew his good news would have him back in the captain's good graces. "Cap'n, the sun's out, the ice is melting and the flowers are all in bloom."

Bonny's face immediately lit up with an evil kind of smile. "She's back. Ready my telescope and tell the men to expect a little fight."

"Aye, Cap'n," said Smee, happily.

"Soon, I will rid this world of James Hook's filthy spawn and then we shall rule over Neverland and the rest of the worlds, forevermore!" she declared.

Oh, this was going to be exciting.

XXX

Soon after they arrived, everyone wanted to see the pirates on the _Jolly Roger_. Primrose's family wanted to know of the pirates' current state and since the Darling Children had never seen pirates before, it was all quite exciting and Primrose could not refuse them. Everyone situated on clouds in threes and fours watching the ship from above.

Primrose and Fox each had their own telescope from previous jobs in London that they were passing around so everyone would get a turn to get a proper look at Primrose's foes.

"Forty gunner!" exclaimed Wesley, when his turn came. "She must do twelve knots under full sail, I'd wager."

Primrose smiled. Was there nothing he didn't know?

Jimmy took the telescope next. "Ah, there're a few familiar faces. Noodler, Bill Jukes, Starkley, that idiot Smee, and goodness me, old Bonny's actually still alive. How'd she get out of that cave and when she'd get a hook for a hand?" Jimmy's tone had a hint of anger in it as Bonny came into the view, searching the skies with her own telescope and looking fine, except for the hook that was in place of her right hand.

"You've got me," said Primrose, shrugging. "She and Starkley showed up again a week or so after you left and now that hook of hers is her favorite weapon, besides her gun."

"She hasn't changed much in a year, has she?" asked Fox.

"Other than getting uglier and crabbier, no," said Primrose, making them laugh. "All who want to take a closer look, say 'aye.'"

"Aye!" said everyone in unison.

So, with a bit of laughter and jumping, everyone leapt a few clouds down to watch the ship. When they were settled down again, Primrose was gazing through the telescope, only to draw back in horror as she quickly yelled, "Everyone move!" and she pushed Wesley away.

Long Tom, Bonny's old cannon was being loaded and suddenly it went off. The force alone sent Wesley flying away and the force from the second cannon's shot sent rest of them either trying to fly or clutching their clouds for dear life. Primrose quickly took charge.

"Terence, find Wesley and get him to the hideout, now!" ordered Primrose. She turned to Jimmy as the fairy flew off. "Father, do you remember the location of the tree where you and I marked our names last year?"

Jimmy nodded.

"Take the Boys and wait for me there. I'll deal with Bonny and Wesley's sisters. Don't argue with me, just go!" she ordered, before they all took off. She then flew downward while teasingly yelling out, "Oh, Captain Bonny!"

"PAN-HOOK!" yelled Bonny. "GET HER, MEN!"

Primrose just laughed as she flew around the ship, teasing the pirates until Long Tom was fired again. This time, it went off at one of the masts, causing it to crash and cause great deal of damage to the ship as she took off again.

She didn't leave a moment too soon, for she caught Wesley's two screaming sisters just in time as they fell off their cloud.

"It's okay, girls, I've got you. I've got you." said Primrose, soothingly. "Just close your eyes and hold onto me."

The two girls tightly clutched Primrose as she lowered them carefully onto the forest floor.

"Thank you, Miss Primrose. Are you going to save Wesley now?" asked Moira, when they'd landed safely.

"I sent Terence after him. He'll be fine," said Primrose. "Right now, I'm in charge of you." She _was_ worried about Wesley, but she knew her fairy friend wouldn't let her down and she was more concerned for Wesley's sisters at the moment. They were far too young to be left on their own, especially in Neverland where they didn't know much about it.

Joan shook her head. "Go save our brother. We'll be fine on our own. Please, go. Save our brother!"

Primrose hesitated at leaving the girls alone, but after remembering that the Kaw's camp wasn't far off, decided no harm would come from it.

"All right, but you must follow my instructions," she said. She pointed to the path. "Stay on this path, don't stray off it for _anything_, and within fifteen minutes, you'll find yourself at a tunnel that goes through the mountains. There, you'll find one of the Kaw's guards."

"What're the Kaw?" asked Moira, curiously.

"They're the Indians of this world," said Primrose. To their worried glances, she added, "They're my friends and they won't hurt you, I promise. Now, once you get to the tunnel, you'll find one of their guards. He speaks English, so you'll be able to talk to him. Just show him this and tell him that I sent you." She handed Joan one of the two flowers that grew on her skeleton leaves. The primroses only grew on her, so the Kaw would not think it a trick. "Once you get to the village and give them the message, you're to stay there until I come get you. Do you understand?"

The girls nodded.

"Okay. I'll be back for you as soon as I can," said Primrose. "Remember what I told you. _Stay on the path!_"

And with that, she took off in search of Wesley and her family.

XXX

Joan and Moira followed Primrose's instructions. Moira clutched her teddy bear with one hand while holding Joan's hand with other as they followed the path that Primrose spoke of and were getting closer to the mountain entrance when Moira suddenly let go of Joan's hand.

"Moira, we're getting close to the camp. What're you doing?" asked Joan.

"Joan, I hear something!" whispered Moira.

"What?"

"There's something in that cave!" she said, pointing to a rather scary-looking cavern.

Now, Moira was a very sweet little girl, but she was still a child and children, no matter what age they are, can be too curious for their own good. Because of that curiosity, Moira ignored her common sense and ran into the cave.

"Moira, come back here!" said Joan, sounding exasperated as she chased her sister into the cave. She caught up with Moira at a very large and oddly shaped rock. "Moira, what were you thinking? Primrose told us to stay on the path!"

"But Joan, listen!" said Moira, pleading. "The rock's ticking!"

"Moira, it is not…ticking?" Joan's voice wandered off as she realized that the rock actually _was _ticking loudly like a clock. "How very peculiar." She gave the rock a few taps, but nothing happened and nor could she make any sense of it.

The cave itself was starting to worry Joan as it was dark except for the sunlight at the end of the cave, it was dripping wet with many a sharp rock everywhere.

"Moira, we should go. I don't like this place," said Joan, nervously.

Moira suddenly turned pale as milk. "Joan, there's something worse."

"What could be worse than being cold in a wet, dark cave?" demanded Joan.

"The rock's _looking _at me!" cried Moira.

Joan's heart skipped a beat when she saw it, a pair of bright, amber eyes were suddenly open and the "rock" was revealed to be the biggest crocodile ever to exist with more sharp teeth than either of the girls cared to count. Now while the girls didn't know that Tick-Tock's only real appetite was for codfish and Captain Bonny, he didn't like being woken from his nap, and he let the girls know this by letting out a terrifying roar that sent them screaming right out of the cave.

Unfortunately, they ran straight into a hunter's trap and were caught in it. But fortunately for them, the trap happened to be set by Tiger Lily, the Princess of the Kaw Tribe, who looked baffled to see them in her trap.

"What in the name of the Great Spirits—?" she murmured. "Who are you two?"

"You-you speak English?" said Joan, surprised.

Tiger Lily nodded. "Who are you two?" she repeated.

Moira just timidly held out the primrose flower and upon seeing it, Tiger Lily's eyes widened. "Primrose Pan-Hook sent you?"

The two girls nodded.

"We came here with her and got separated when the pirates attacked. We told her to go after our brother and she said we were to wait at the village and then she'd come take us to her hideout with the others," said Joan, slowly, hoping she'd be believed.

"Others? What others?" asked Tiger Lily, frowning in confusion. "Are they more of your family besides your brother?"

They shook their heads.

"No. It's just Jimmy, the Lost Boys and our brother, Wesley," said Joan.

Tiger Lily looked delighted upon hearing this. "She has her family back? This is good news!" she said. She cut them free and then took their hands. "I am Tiger Lily, daughter of the Chief of Kaw Tribe. If you're friends with Primrose, then you are friends of the Kaw. Come, I'll take you to my village to wait for Primrose."

Joan and Moira were delighted and they were on their way before long.

However, before they actually reached the mountain tunnel, Tiger Lily suddenly stopped in her tracks and pushed the girls into some foliage, telling them to be quiet. Tiger Lily was then surrounded by Bonny and her crew with no means of escape.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Princess Tiger Lily," said Bonny, as she stepped forward. "I suppose you're wondering what we're doing here, aren't you, Princess? Well, it's like this, we're searching for two girls who're acquainted with Primrose Pan-Hook. They were seen being taken into this area of the forest. You haven't seen them, have you?"

Tiger Lily then spoke her Indian tongue. While no one really understood what she'd said, it was clear whatever she told Bonny, it was definitely not kind and definitely not what Smee just translated as, "Sorry, but no," and Bonny knew it as she held her hook to Tiger Lily's throat.

"My hook thinks you have Princess," she said.

"Hey, leave her alone, you old hag!" yelled Joan, without thinking.

This was a foolish mistake as it got them caught. Now Bonny had _three _captives and not just the one, to use as bait for her plan against Primrose. The two girls were bound and gagged like their friend before they were taken where Bonny commanded and it wasn't good.

XXX

Meanwhile, as Jimmy and the Lost Boys approached the tree, far from the Kaw village, there was a young Kaw youth who was watching the skies for a good hunt. His name was Quiet Fire, and while he was kind-hearted and one of the best hunters of his village, could be foolish at times. He happened to catch sight of Wesley flying near the village, and as Quiet Fire had no telescope, he naturally thought Wesley just a large white bird. He pulled out an arrow from the quiver he kept slung over his back and was considering firing, when a voice said loudly, _Quiet Fire, what're you doing?_

Quiet Fire nearly jumped out of his moccasins and clutched his heart as he shot Terence a look. "Terence, Tree Spirit, do not frighten me like that."

_My apologies, _said Terence. _I didn't mean to scare you._ He beckoned to Quiet Fire's bow and arrow. _Are you about to shoot that bird in the sky?_

"I was considering it," said Quiet Fire. "Why? Should I not shoot the white bird?"

_No, I think you should. Primrose wants it shot down_, lied Terence.

Now, Terence was not all bad. Normally, he was all good and one of the sweetest fairies of them all. But the unfortunate thing about his kind is that there's the rare, yet not unheard of time, when they become so consumed by their emotions, they only feel that one emotion. At that moment, Terence wanted Wesley gone because not only had he been a little jealous before, but also because he thought the boy would break Primrose's heart and Terence just wouldn't have that.

"Primrose wants it shot down? Then I must," said Quiet Fire. There was little that any Kaw in all of Neverland would not do for Primrose as she was not only their friend, but she was also considered part of the tribe.

Swiftly, he then fired the arrow and shot down Wesley. When he ran to what he thought was to be a fine prize for his village, he was both horrified and shocked to see the Lost Boys and Jimmy back in Neverland and his bird to be a young boy, who lay still on the forest floor.

"Quiet Fire, what did you do?" whispered Tootles.

"I didn't know," he murmured.

"What do we tell Prim?" asked Curly.

"She'll be heartbroken," said Fox.

Unfortunately, just as they'd all surrounded the poor boy, Primrose appeared, looking excited as she flew down to them.

"Hello, Quiet Fire. Hello, lads, Father, you're all okay," she said, happily, not noticing the nervous looks on their faces. "Good. We just need to find Wesley and Terence then we can head to our new home. Where are they? Wesley should've landed here when he was hit and Terence should've been here with him by now."

"Primrose," said Jimmy, sounding regretful. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "We don't know where Terence is and I'm sorry, but something's happened to Wesley."

"What're you talking about?" asked Primrose, now looking worried. "What's wrong with him?"

Her family then all stepped back, revealing Wesley's body and the arrow. As Quiet Fire was the only one with the weapon, no questions were asked as to who had done the deed.

"You shot him?" said Primrose. Her eyes were full of pain, yet her face was calm and her tone was steady.

"I…" But instead of finishing his sentence, Quiet Fire just hung his head and then he held out one of his arrows to her. "You may strike me and strike true if you so desire. It would be just and fair, considering what I've done."

Primrose didn't take the arrow. Instead, she just looked at Wesley when Tootles cried out, "Prim, look! Your Wesley lives!"

Primrose's heart leapt as Wesley stirred a bit, but did not awaken. Jimmy knelt down and found a pierced acorn hanging on a chain on Wesley's neck that the arrow was stuck in.

"It looks like the arrow hit this instead and the force from the blow just knocked him out," said Jimmy. He yanked out the arrow and looked at the arrow with relief. "He's lucky he had this on him."

Primrose looked amazed. "That silly little trinket I gave him, saved his life?"

"Well, love's a powerful thing," teased Fox.

"Oh, hush," said Primrose, shooting him a look. "I'm _not_ in love with him and we're wasting time. We should take him home."

The Lost Boys clearly didn't believe her, but said nothing more as they shot her teasing looks as Jimmy scooped up Wesley into his arms.

"Lead the way, Prim," said Nibs.

"Just one moment and then we'll go," said Primrose. She turned to Quiet Fire. "Quite Fire, why did you shoot Wesley?"

"My apologies, Primrose. I didn't know it was a boy until after he was down. Terence told me to shoot what I thought was just a bird," explained Quiet Fire. "He said it was on your orders." The fairy was nowhere to be seen, and was no doubt hiding.

A dangerous look crossed Primrose's face. "Did he now? Well, thank you for telling me. I'll deal with her. And when you get back to your camp, let me know if you see two little girls with my flower. I'll be there in a few moments."

Quiet Fire nodded as he took off.

"Don't let your anger get the best of you, Prim," warned Jimmy.

Primrose just nodded and then called out, "Terence? Oh, Terence?"

Terence obediently swiftly flew right into Primrose's face. _Yes, Prim? What is it?_

"I need you to be honest with me, Tink. Did you tell Quiet Fire to shoot Wesley?" she asked, her tone dangerously calm.

Terence had the decency to look ashamed and did not meet her gaze. _I might've done. _

Primrose looked as furious and hurt as she felt, which caused a bit of a storm in a part of Neverland and caused her family to back up a little in slight terror. This wasn't going to be good by any stretch of the imagination.

"You _might've done?! _Terence, what the devil were you thinking?"

_I was just—_

"You were just what? Going behind my back and lying to Quiet Fire! I cannot believe you'd do this, when I specifically asked you to find him and bring him home safely and I trusted you!" said Primrose, angrily.

The Lost Boys and Jimmy said nothing. While they could not hear Terence's words, they knew that it was not good and Primrose's anger was most likely more the just.

_I'm sorry, _said Terence, looking truly regretful. _I know you care for him, but I'm so afraid he'll just break your heart. I only wanted to protect you and I guess I was jealous or something. I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry._

"Be that as it may, your intentions don't justify this!" said Primrose. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Because you're one of my best friends and have been my guide since I came here, I won't exile you forever, but henceforth, you are banished from the hideout for three days or until you can apologize to Wesley for what you did to him."

Terence looked horrified. He and Prim hadn't been apart for longer than a day the entire year she was in Neverland and now she was asking him to leave her. _But Prim—!_

"No buts!" interrupted Primrose. She "What you did was wrong, Terence. And now you're being punished. Now, go and don't let me see you again for three days unless you apologize to Wesley!"

Terence looked hurt, but did as he was told and flew off into the distance.

Once he was gone, Primrose slowly calmed down as Jimmy rubbed her shoulder.

"Don't be angry forever, Prim," said Jimmy.

"I won't," said Primrose. She knew Terence had meant well, but his actions had deeply hurt Primrose. It would take some time for her to forgive him. But despite it all, Primrose knew that when Terence returned, all would be well again. The two friends had tiffs now and again like any other friends did, but they could never be truly angry with each other for too long.

Deciding to change the subject, Primrose said to her family, "Come on, I'll take you to the hideout and then I'll go see if Wesley's sisters have arrived at the Kaw's camp yet."

After Jimmy scooped Wesley into his arms and began to carry him. Primrose led her family deep into the forest until they came to a rather large tree unlike any other, which confused them all at upon seeing it.

"Prim, are you telling us that we have to live up in a tree now?" asked Slightly, frowning.

Primrose shook her head as she grasped a vine and pulled. "Not up _in _it," she said. "_Under _it." She pulled hard, revealing a door and had them all slide down. She then joined them and smiled as she beckoned to her hideout.

"Welcome to our new home," said Primrose. "Father, would you place Wesley on my bed, please? He can stay there until he wakes up."

Underneath the tree was an enormous, spacious area with many a hammock with blankets and pillows, there were candles, coins, little trinkets of sorts, a long wooden table and chairs, an enormous chair with Primrose's initials etched into it, a small area for Terence, and many more things. It was quite lovely and a wonderful place to live in. It was every child's dream home.

"So, what do you think?" asked Primrose.

"It's great," said Curly, in awe.

"Did you make this place yourself?" asked Tootles.

"Yep," said Primrose, proudly. It was true as she _had _done it all on her own and felt quite proud of her accomplishment. "When I'm not at the Kaw's camp, I live here with Terence."

"Well, now you've got us and you're _not _making us leave again," said Fox, firmly.

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Primrose, honestly. _I don't think I could ever be parted from them again, not now that we're finally together._

"It's a clever hiding place. I think we're all going to be quite happy here," said Jimmy, making Primrose feel happy under his praise.

At that moment, Wesley woke up and clutched his head. "Where am I? What happened?"

Primrose immediately ran to his side with a small smile on her face. "You're in my home. You were mistaken for a bird and it seems the little trinket I gave you saved your life from the arrow that was fired."

Wesley looked surprised but pleased nevertheless as he gazed upon the hole in the acorn around his neck. "Little trinket, my foot. It's a good luck charm. I'm never taking this off."

"That's probably wise," said Jimmy. "Take it easy when you sit up. You took a bit of a hard blow when you fell."

"Yes, Jimmy." Wesley slowly sat up and then he looked around. "I can't believe you actually live here, Prim. I've always wanted to live somewhere like this." Then he paled when he saw two people weren't among them. "Wait, where're my sisters?"

"They wanted me to head back for you, so I left them on the path to some friends. They should be at the Kaw camp by now. I'll go fetch them," said Primrose. "Stay here and rest for a few moments. Everyone should pick a hammock and a space for their things while I'm gone. I'll be back soon."

And with that, she took off and a few moments later, after everyone had gotten themselves settled in with their space picked out, Primrose returned alone and looking far from happy.


	4. The Black Castle

The Black Castle

"What's happened? What news do you bring?" asked Twins.

"It's not good news. The Kaw say Tiger Lily's missing and Joan and Moira never arrived at their camp," said Primrose, gravely. "Something's happened."

Wesley looked worried. "Do you think the pirates have my sisters?"

"It's quite possible, but I'll have to speak with the mermaids to know for certain," said Primrose. "I'll be back in a moment." She fastened her flute at her side and was about to leave when Jimmy grabbed her hand.

"You're not going anywhere alone!" he said, firmly.

"Fine, but only two of you can come with me to their lagoon. The rest will wait further back while I talk to them," said Primrose. She was not about to protest to their coming with her as she was not up for an argument. "They're not particularly fond of men, and you'd better come armed. They're not to be taken lightly."

"Are you serious? How bad could a bunch of fish-girls be?" asked Curly, laughing.

He'd meant it as a joke, but nobody laughed with him when they saw the serious look on Primrose's face.

"Bad," said Primrose, flatly. When she'd first learned about the mermaids, she'd been eager to meet them as part of a childhood dream of hers, only to discover from her friends that mermaids were nothing like she'd expected. "Mermaids aren't like what they say they are back in London. They're dark, dangerous creatures, in touch with all things mysterious. I prefer not to go near them if I can help it, but unfortunately, since they know everything that goes on in Neverland, we have no choice. They'll know where Joan and Moira are. But we have to be careful. If you get too close, they'll drown you. Not even Bonny and her men dare go near them."

None of them looked terribly thrilled about that, so needless to say, they followed Primrose's orders. Only Wesley and Jimmy accompanied her to the edge of the lagoon where Primrose summoned the mermaids with her flute, and the others remained far enough away where the mermaids could not touch them.

After a few moments, seven female figures, each one more beautiful than the last, with long hair of all colors, skin white as pearls, eyes blue-green with golden flecks, tailfins silvery blue, and webbed fingers, emerged from the water.

"Beautiful," murmured Jimmy.

"They're incredible," said Wesley, in awe.

Primrose sighed in exasperation. _Men!_ "Quit gawking and focus, would you?" she hissed. "Keep your distance and for heaven's sake, don't let them enchant you!"

They snapped out of their trace before they nodded and then the mermaids swam over to the shore. Once then, the mermaids began speaking in their native tongue, a language only Primrose could speak since she was Neverland's living link. In fact, whatever language was spoken in Neverland, Primrose was quiet fluent in it easily. While the mermaids' language sounded like nothing but little clicks to Jimmy and Wesley, sounded like English to Primrose.

"_Well, hello, little Primrose Pan-Hook,_" said Marina, one of the mermaids.

"_What knowledge do you seek from us this time?_" asked Venus.

"_Or have you brought us these two to appease us?_" asked Aquamarine, with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"_Don't even think about it,_" hissed Primrose. If any of them dared to harm Jimmy or Wesley, there'd be trouble. "_I want information._"

"_Naturally. Why else would you converse with us? What do you seek to know?_" asked Sapphire, sounding bored.

"_Two girls have gone missing. Joan and Moira Darling, Wesley Darling's sisters,_" said Primrose. "_Are they with Captain Bonny?_"

"_They are, indeed,_" replied Pearl. "_She's taken them and the Indian Princess to the ruins of the Black Castle with two of her men and it is there that she seeks to lay a trap for you so she will end you forever._"

"_Don't let that happen, Primrose Pan-Hook_," said Coral, sharply. "_That black-hearted woman does not know that if you perish, so shall we all perish._"

"_Believe me, I won't_," said Primrose. "_Thank you for your help._"

"_Our pleasure, Pan-Hook_," said Syrena.

At that moment, Primrose noticed that Wesley was entranced by Ursula, one of the more dangerous of mermaids, and was about to be pulled under the water. Quickly, she pulled Wesley away and hissed at her, before all the mermaids swam off.

"You okay?" she asked.

Wesley nodded as the Lost Boys joined them at the shore.

"What did the mermaids say to you?" asked Jimmy. "I couldn't understand a word."

"They said Bonny has the girls at the ruins of the Black Castle," said Primrose. "She seeks to lay a trap for me. She wants to kill me." _It's nothing new, but she's never taken hostages like this before. She must be getting really desperate. _

"Is she mad? Doesn't she know you're the reason Neverland's even still here?" asked Twins.

Primrose shook her head. That information was known only to the Tree Spirts, the Kaw and Primrose's loved ones and had long been kept secret from Bonny and her band of rogues. Primrose had a feeling that if Bonny ever found out Primrose's secret, the consequences would not be good.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Wesley. "How do we get them out of there?"

"_We _don't. _I'm_ going in there alone," said Primrose, firmly. Wesley's sisters had been captured because of her and now she had to right that wrong alone. That was what she intended to do, but clearly her friends and family had other plans.

"Oh, no, you're not. I'm helping. They're my sisters and you're my friend. I'm not staying out of this," said Wesley, firmly.

"Nor will I let you face that witch alone," said Jimmy, sternly. "I just got you back. I'm not about to lose you again."

"And you really think I could handle it if she took any of you away from me?" said Primrose. Having her loved ones die was different than being separated from them in another world, for at least in the other world, they were alive and well. "You don't know the Castle or that witch's mind. And in any case, I _should _go alone, because it's just _me _she's after, not the rest of you."

"All the more reason for you to have back-up," said Fox. "She's not going to expect us and if you get caught, we can help you."

"Come on, Prim. Family sticks together remember?" said Curly, when she opened her mouth to protest.

"And we're not letting you leave us out of this adventure, especially not when we owe that pirate woman and her men a good kicking for last year," said Tootles.

Primrose could see they would not be swayed, so she just sighed and then smiled. "Oh, alright, but you do exactly as I tell you and no one but me is to fight Captain Bonny. Her men are all yours, but she's mine and mine alone. Are we clear on that?"

"Perfectly."

Primrose nodded, pleased with their answer. "All right. Let's do this. Here's the plan…"

XXX

The Black Castle was truly worth its name. It was an enormous ruined palace made entirely of black stone. It had an enormous stone gate, it was full of ugly gargoyles, flooded with water, and chained to one of the rocks were several skeletons. It had been abandoned countless centuries ago and was the perfect place for someone to trap their foe.

When Primrose and those on her side arrived at the Black Castle, it was quite dark and a storm had arisen that was not of Primrose's doing.

She landed gracefully at the back entrance with Jimmy and Wesley, who were all armed. The Lost Boys were divided into two canoes, waiting for Primrose's signal. Jimmy was already armed and Primrose had a two swords as well as a dagger at her side. She pulled out one of the sword from its sheath.

"Wesley, how's your swordplay?" she asked.

"It's okay. Jimmy's taught me some," said Wesley. When they'd become friends, Jimmy had given Wesley free fencing lessons.

"Show me," said Primrose.

They then had a brief duel and Wesley proved to be good with a sword. He was better than Primrose had expected, which pleased her.

"My father's taught you well," said Primrose.

"As he has you," said Wesley, smiling.

"I did well, then," said Jimmy, looking quite proud. He then looked solemnly at Primrose. "I don't like the idea of you going in alone, but I won't dissuade. We'll stick with the plan, but please promise me you'll be careful and remember what I taught you. Watch her eyes. Your opponent's intentions are in her eyes."

"I promise, Father," said Primrose, as she squeezed his hand. "And I'll never forget." _I never have and I never will_. "Stick together and wait for my signal. I'll be back."

She then flew off into the castle, managing to slip in through an entrance that the pirates knew nothing of. She was able to position herself on a large stone hand that gave her the perfect view of the instead of the castle.

Captain Bonny was nowhere in sight, which was good for Primrose. Two of Bonny's men, Smee and Slank, making their way out on their rowboat and then she spotted the hostages. Tiger Lily, Joan, Moira and Moira's teddy bear were all chained to one of the rocks and they looked frightened. She managed to catch Tiger Lily's eye and signal to her that all would be well before she enacted her plan.

Now, what few people knew was that Primrose had a talent for mimicking voices, so that she might fool her enemies. That little talent was perfect for freeing Bonny's hostages.

"Mr. Smee!" said Primrose, in a perfect imitation of Bonny.

"That you, Cap'n?" said Smee, sounding confused.

"Brimstone and gall! What do you think you're doing, you great buffoon?"

"Well, we put the children on the rock, Cap'n, like you said!"

"Set 'em free!" she ordered.

"Set 'em free?" repeated Smee. "But what about your trap?"

"Set them free, or I'll plunge my hook in you!" yelled Primrose. _If that doesn't work, I don't know what will._

XXX

Meanwhile, Wesley and Jimmy were taking cover behind a large rock as Bonny emerged from the castle, looking ready for a fight. Wesley tightly clutched his sword while Jimmy signaled him to keep quiet.

Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Wesley dared to take a look through a hole in the rock and thus Wesley first laid eyes on the dark figure that haunted Primrose's past. He saw the piercing eyes that briefly flashed red and he was not afraid, but entranced.

As thunder roared and lightning flashed, Bonny left, and then Wesley saw his sisters and Tiger Lily leave the castle through the back entrance and climb into one of the two canoes commanded by the Lost Boys. That first boat left the castle and went to wait on the shore, as per Primrose's plan, but the second snuck inside.

"What're they doing?" whispered Wesley. The Lost Boys' entering of the castle was _not _part of the plan.

"They're doing what we should be doing," whispered Jimmy, as he rose up. "We're going inside right now."

"Are you mad? If we go in now, we'll risk getting Primrose caught. She told us to wait for her," protested Wesley.

"She should've been back by now, which means something's wrong. We're going in!" hissed Jimmy. He looked worried and angry and he was armed, which was not the best of combinations. His tone left no room for argument and Wesley had to admit, he was worried as well. So, he followed Jimmy inside knowing only one thing: Primrose needed help and she was going to get it.

XXX

Thankfully, Primrose's hook threat got Smee and Slank to follow her orders. Primrose watched carefully as the hostages were freed from their shackles and gags while Smee grumbled about his captain's seemingly indecisive mind.

Primrose then managed to catch Tiger Lily's eye yet again and this time she signaled to her where to go. Nodding, Tiger Lily dove under the water with Wesley's sisters, and they did this not a moment too soon, for Bonny returned right after that, leaving Primrose trapped with no means of escape without being caught.

"Mr. Smee!" said Bonny, as she appeared. "Is there any sign of James Hook's spawn?"

"No, Captain," said Smee.

Bonny's eyes then narrowed upon noticing that she was now missing her hostages. "Where're those wretched girls I told you to chain up?"

"We let them go, Cap'n," said Smee.

Bonny looked furious. "You did _what?!_" she yelled. "What in the name of Lucifer were you thinking, you fools? You've just lost us our chance at getting rid of our enemy!"

"But it was done on your orders, Cap'n!" protested Slank. "We heard you, plain as day!"

"Oh, really? And how could you have heard me when I was outside on the balcony until just now, you brainless buffoons?" she yelled.

Just then, Primrose had an idea and cried out in Bonny's voice, "Mr. Smee!" causing the bearded pirate to let out a little girly scream.

Bonny looked around, startled, as she hadn't known of Primrose's talent. "Who're you, imposter?"

"I am Elizabeth Bonny, captain of the _Jolly Roger!_" said Primrose.

"Liar!" said Bonny. "For if you are Captain Bonny, who, pray tell, am I?"

"You are a codfish," said Primrose, unable to restrain a soft chuckle as she sat on her back.

This was a mistake on her part, as now she did not see that Bonny could tell who the fake voice belonged to or that Bonny was signaling Smee to hand her fresh gunpowder which was now being poured into a gun.

"So, tell me then, _Captain Bonny, _have you another name by which you're known?"

"Aye," said Primrose, in Bonny's voice.

"Vegetable?"

"No."

"Animal?"

"No."

"Plant?"

"Yes."

"Adult?"

"_No!_" said Primrose, indignantly. Unfortunately, Primrose had declared this in her own voice without thinking twice.

"Special girl?" said Bonny, slowly creeping up to Primrose's hiding place.

"Yes!" said Primrose, as she rose up. "Do you give up?"

"Yes!" said Smee, wearily.

"I am—"

"History," whispered Bonny as she aimed her gun.

Fortunately, at that moment, Wesley and Jimmy had arrived and spotted the dreaded pirate captain in her hiding place.

"PRIMROSE, LOOK OUT!" yelled Wesley.

Primrose spun around and cursed her own stupidity as she flew up, barely dodging the shot of Bonny's gun in time. More of Bonny's men appeared. One shut the gate, while three more were on a rowboat with a cannon armed and ready.

"What's the matter, Bonny? Afraid to take me on without your pack dogs?" said Primrose, sneering. Whenever they'd fought, Bonny was always surrounded by her men, showing just how much of a coward she was.

"No, I just want everyone to see you be vanquished at my hand once and for all!" cried Bonny.

As Wesley, half the Lost Boys and Jimmy began fighting Bonny's men, Primrose then launched into battle against the pirate captain and her sword met Bonny's blade as well as her hook.

"Ready to lose the other one?" said Primrose, referring to Bonny's only remaining hand.

"Not this time!" hissed Bonny.

They then dueled one another, either dodging or matching one another's blows. Primrose managed to flip over Bonny as the pirate's blade hit only a chunk of rock and Primrose looked quite smug about it all. Primrose then dodged another of Bonny's blows, managing to launch herself upward and then she lunged forward with her sword, but Bonny ducked just in time. Primrose just turned back around and managed to dive under her, knocking the pirate painfully onto her back.

"If I were you," said Bonny, as they continued their duel. "I'd surrender myself to my fate!"

"If you were me," said Primrose, as she blocked a blow. She wrinkled her nose. "I'd be an ugly old codfish."

Unfortunately, at that point, Bonny managed to disarm Primrose and send her spinning into the air just as the cannon was fired. Primrose was hit, not with a cannonball, but with a net that tightly tied itself around her and caused her to sink into the water like a rock.

Primrose found herself unable to breathe and sinking fast, but thankfully she always carried her dagger and was able to cut herself loose and not a moment too soon, for her lungs were screaming for air. Gasping for breath, drenched to the bone and coughing up a storm, Primrose emerged from the cold water, grasping whatever she could. Only to realize too late that she was grabbing Bonny's booted heal.

Quickly, Primrose stood up and tried to fight, but with only her dagger on hand and being too tired to fly, she was outmatched in strength and soon found herself pinned to a rock. She then tried and failed to keep Bonny's hook away as the sharp tool tore her tunic and made a long cut in the center of her chest. Primrose did not cry out, but the look on her face said just how much she was hurting.

"And now, Primrose Pan-Hook, you shall die," said Bonny, smugly as she lifted her hook up to deliver the final blow.

Primrose just looked at her and said dramatically, "To die will be an awfully big adventure."

Suddenly, there was the sound of a gun being cocked and Jimmy appeared, holding a gun to Bonny's head.

"If you want to live, you'll let my daughter go," he hissed.

But he needn't have threatened her, as Bonny was already pulling away due a familiar sound that brought about Primrose's famous cocky smile.

"Oh, no," said Bonny.

There, standing in the entrance of the now-opened gate, was the biggest crocodile in all of Neverland, Tick-Tock, the one that craved Bonny above all others. Bonny looked stone petrified, as did her men, who'd been sent overboard thanks to Primrose's friends and family.

"Shoot it, you fools!" she yelled.

But the pirates just ran away from it and in the excitement, Tick-Tock dove into the water and the sight of him caused Bonny to lose her prey. When she turned back to slay her foe, she could only watch in horror as Primrose stood on the canoe, saluting her with her friends and family and then Bonny was forced to flee for her life as Tick-Tock came after her as the gate closed, trapping all the pirates inside.


	5. Fairy Dance

Fairy Dance

Once Primrose and the others were safely ashore and on their way to the Kaw's camp and the storm had ceased, everyone cheered and rejoiced over their victory against Captain Bonny and laughed over her reaction to old Tick-Tock's arrival. Wesley held his sisters' hands while they walked and Jimmy kept an arm around Primrose, as though he was afraid he might come close to losing her again.

"That was brilliant, Prim!" said Slightly. "You really showed her what-for, eh?"

"No. _We _did it, together," said Primrose. "We're a team and we're family. We stuck together and defeated Bonny because we looked after each other. That's what we'll always have that she'll never understand."

"She'll be back, though, won't she?" asked Joan. She did not look frightened as one would've expected. Rather, she looked almost excited. "Sooner or later, she'll come looking for you."

"Yes, but we'll be ready for her when that time comes," said Jimmy. He was more than ready as he was looking forward to getting a bit of payback from Bonny after last year.

"You girls were very brave," said Tiger Lily, smiling at Wesley's sisters.

"Teddy was scared so we had to be brave for him," said Moira, which made them all chuckle a little. Thankfully, the girls were fine, just soaked from being in the water and their wrists were a little sore from the shackles, but it wasn't anything that wouldn't easily heal.

"Well, the sooner we get Tiger Lily home, the sooner we can all rest and have our wounds treated by the Kaw's medicine woman," said Jimmy. He cast a look at Primrose. "And that includes yours, Primrose."

Primrose's wound from Bonny's hook had ceased bleeding, but it still needed treatment and it did look rather nasty. Primrose just covered it with her tunic, trying to keep it out of sight and failing miserably.

"It's just a scratch. I've had worse," she said.

"Prim," said Jimmy, warningly.

"Alright, alright, I'll get it looked at. Happy?" she said.

"Very. Good girl," said Jimmy.

The Lost Boys just snickered amongst themselves at Primrose getting scolded by Jimmy like she used to once before.

"Hey, Prim, thanks," said Wesley. "Thanks for saving my sisters."

"It was the least I could do," said Primrose, softly. A small smile crossed her face. "I'm just glad you're still together."

Wesley smiled back and before long, they arrived at the Kaw's camp

The Kaw were quite happy to see them all. Jimmy and the Lost Boys had been missed, they were pleased to make the acquaintance of Wesley and his sisters, and they were immensely happy to have their Princess returned to them. Tiger Lily and Fox were especially glad to be reunited as it seemed they'd both had unspoken feelings for each other.

"We are indebted to you for saving our Princess's life from the pirates and for returning the smile of true happiness upon Primrose's face," said Shaka, the Holy Man. He was smiling as he spoke on behalf of the Chief, who did not speak English.

"It was our pleasure," said Jimmy, smiling at Primrose.

The Kaw were eager to hear of what had happened, especially since, "the handsome young storyteller," whom Primrose had spoken so fondly of, was there. Though Shaka was kind enough not to translate this description of Wesley, it made Primrose turn red in embarrassment. Wesley was nervous when he was asked to tell the story of what occurred, but with some encouragement from his friends, he was able to tell the story of the adventure of the Black Castle to everyone's immense delight, especially to the young Kaw children.

Following this, there was a feast; singing and dancing after all were tended to. Primrose's wound was now mended and her torn tunic looked like new. Wesley's sisters were given Indian gowns and had their hair braided. They, along with Primrose, were given an herbal potion by the Kaw's medicine woman to numb the pain they might feel while their wounds healed. It tasted foul, but provided instant relief and was the finest in Neverland.

After the celebrations were over and all went out in different directions, Primrose found herself in the middle of something spectacular. Delighted, she was about to go and watch it when she heard Wesley call out to her.

"Primrose?" said Wesley.

Primrose rose up, and held up a finger, signaling for him to be quiet. She then beckoned for him to join her underneath the tall, leafy plants. When he was at her side, he saw that all the fairies were going over to one very large, hollowed and glittering oak tree.

Primrose took Wesley's hand and flew with him over to the tree and it was then that they saw that a fairy wedding was taking place and he heard the most beautiful of music playing. The fairy bride and groom were dancing the most beautiful of dances with stunning grace and serenity as they flew inside the tree.

Primrose shared a smile with Wesley, who then rose up and stood a few feet away. Primrose quickly caught on to what he wanted. She stood up and then curtsied as he bowed.

"May I have this dance, Miss Pan-Hook?" he asked.

"You may indeed, Mister Darling," said Primrose.

She then took his hand into his and placed her other hand on his shoulder as he placed his on her waist and they began to dance.

They did a few steps to and fro before Wesley gently flung Primrose into the air, sending her flying gracefully up until he joined her by taking her hand in his. They waltzed on air with the same grace and beauty as the fairies, that flew around them, spreading their dust and bringing their light, making the evening all the more magical and special.

Several times, Wesley twirled Primrose around, making her smile as they flew higher and higher until they seemed to disappear into the starry sky. Together, they danced and they danced all across Neverland, over mountain and tree and valley and even across the endless sea. Every step they took was beautiful and if one didn't know any better, one would think they were professional dancers or they were like two people in a fairytale. The dance seemed to last forever and more than anything, they both secretly wished it would.

Every single moment made the two young flyers feel immensely happy until they came to a stop just above the mountains and right in front of the beautiful full moon. For a moment, not a word was spoken as sea-blue eyes gazed upon that of emerald green with nothing but pure joy and something else neither of them could quite place.

After they floated downward and came to rest on top of the highest mountain, they sat close together, not speaking a word, enjoying the serenity and magic of the moment.

"This is so amazing," murmured Wesley, as they gazed at the magnificent view. You could see every inch of Neverland from there and it looked absolutely stunning.

"I know. It's my favorite place here," said Primrose, softly. "Wesley?"

"Yes?"

"Are you and your sisters happy here?" _Are you happy enough to consider staying here with me forever? _she wanted to ask, but did not.

Wesley smiled as he nodded. "Quite happy," he said. "Are you happy?"

"I wasn't always, but I am now," said Primrose, honestly. Before, when she'd been without her family, she'd sometimes been lonely for them and for something else she dare not speak of. _But how could I not be happy now that I shall live forever with my family here in a world of adventures? _"And I think I will be, forever."

"Is it just happiness or sadness you feel?" asked Wesley, looking curious as they floated to the ground. "Do you feel other things?"

"Like what?" she asked.

"Jealousy or anger, perhaps?"

Primrose shook her head. "Jealousy's more of Terence's area at the moment and the only one I'll ever truly feel anger towards is Captain Bonny." It was true enough. Primrose had rarely been jealous of anything or anyone in her life and she had good reason to despise Captain Bonny after all the trouble that woman had caused Primrose and her loved ones.

"What about love?" asked Wesley, hesitantly.

Primrose's breath caught in her throat. "Love?"

"Love," he repeated.

"Of course I can love," said Primrose. _I love my family and my friends and I'm in love with you_, she could've said, but did not, lest that Wesley did not return her feelings. Primrose could sense so much in Neverland, but never before had she wished so much that she could sense the feelings of another as she did in that moment.

Wesley seemed to accept this and instead said, "Prim, if my sisters and I wanted to leave or stay forever, what would you do?"

"I'd do whatever you wished," said Primrose, honestly. If he wanted to leave, she wouldn't stop him and would only ask that he say good-bye and not forget her. But if he truly wanted to stay, she'd gladly let him.

"Even if you wanted us to do something different?" he asked.

She nodded. "You know what I did when I thought my family would be happier in London. You really think I'd do anything different for you and your sisters?" Though her heart might tell her to do otherwise, Primrose would not make Wesley do anything he didn't want. "Do you want to stay here or go back to London? The pathway will only remain open one more night and won't open again for another moon."

"Would you go back to London if you weren't bound to Neverland?" asked Wesley.

Despite being surprised that he was asking this instead of answering her question, Primrose replied, "I don't think I would. Life's better here. I have my family with me forever, I don't have to grow up, it's not a struggle to survive, there's always something new awaiting me every day and I'm happy here." When she'd made the choice to send her family away, she was unsure if she'd go or stay, but now she knew what she'd choose even if things had been different. She was happy being eternally young with her loved ones in Neverland and she never wanted that to end. Nothing could make her go back to London forever. But was that entirely true?

"Would _you _go back?" she asked.

Wesley just hesitated and then said, "Prim, I'm happier here than I have been in a long time, but there're some things I need to think about and talk about with my sisters before I decide on that."

"I understand." Primrose wasn't entirely surprised by his answer and she understood it, but that didn't mean that she hadn't hoped for a different one. She knew that his sisters were one of his biggest priorities and she respected that, but she did wish she could've known if he was leaving or staying. She thought his sisters precious and she cared for him greatly. It would've meant so much if the Darlings would stay, especially Wesley.

They then noticed that the fairies were gone and the night was quiet and still. Primrose took Wesley's hand in hers as they stood up. "Come on. Let's go home."

Barely a word was spoken as they flew away and down back towards the hideout. Primrose took him down to the path that led back to the hideout and left him alone after he said he needed a moment to consider some things. Primrose did not ask what those things were, rather she just bid him good-night and reminded him to be back at the hideout before dawn and to take care not to be followed when he returned, before she took off.

When she returned to the hideout, Moira and Joan were already curled up asleep in one of the beds, but the Lost Boys and Jimmy were still awake and apparently waiting for her to return to their home.

"Ah, Prim, there you are. Did you and Wesley—what's the matter?" asked Jimmy, noticing the sad look on her face.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she lied, as she sat down in her chair. "I'm just tired."

"No, you're not," said Jimmy. He rose up from his seat and then took her into his arms, just holding her in her chair. Grateful for his presence, Primrose just wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder as he held her close and stroked her hair. "What happened? Where's Wesley?"

"Nothing happened and Wesley's fine. He's outside somewhere thinking," replied Primrose. She didn't really want to talk about it.

"Should've known this was about Wes," muttered Slightly, looking annoyed. "I think we should've warned him before about what happens when someone messes with our Primrose."

"So, tell us, Prim, what's that boyfriend of yours done?" asked Curly.

"Do you need us to take care of him, Prim?" asked Nibs.

Primrose chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Wesley's not my boyfriend. No, I don't need you to take care of him," she said. She knew fully well of the many options the Lost Boys meant when they were going to 'take care' of someone. While she appreciated their protectiveness and their little offer, she didn't want them going after him. "And he's done nothing wrong, so I forbid you to 'take care' of him."

"If he's not the problem, then what's the matter?" asked Tootles.

"Nothing."

"We're hardly going to believe that now," said Fox. "If it was any of us that were upset, you'd want to know what was wrong so you could help. So, let us help you for once. Come on, Prim. Just tell us. What's wrong?"

Primrose sighed. _He's right. _If the situation was reversed, she'd want answers and she'd want to help whoever was hurting. "I don't want Wesley and his sisters to leave," she confessed. "But I don't know if he wants to stay. He has to consider it."

"And you think you'll be selfish if you ask him to stay because of how much you care for him," said Jimmy. It wasn't a question and Primrose didn't answer, but they all knew nevertheless.

"He's a nutter if he wants to go back to grow up," said Nibs.

"But he does want to be an author someday and you know if Joan and Moira don't want to stay, then he'll do what he thinks is best for them," said Tootles.

"Toots!" scolded Fox, shushing him.

But Primrose had heard it and she did not contradict it, for she knew it to be true.

"Why don't you just ask him to stay?" asked Slightly. "Or tell him how you feel? I'm sure he'd stay for you."

Primrose shook her head. "I can't tell him. I don't want to influence his decision."

"Like you were afraid of influencing ours when you sent us back without you?" said Fox.

She nodded. When she'd sent them away, she'd known they wouldn't have left if they'd known she wasn't going with them. Not because she was full of herself or anything like that, but because they were family and family always stuck together no matter what. What Primrose had never told anyone, not even Terence, was that she had wanted them to stay just because they'd wanted to, not just solely because of her. She didn't think they'd be happy just staying somewhere because of her alone.

"Prim, we only wanted to go back because we thought we were all going back together and things would be okay again," said Fox, gently. "It never mattered to any of us where we were going to be as long as we stuck together."

"Really?" said Primrose.

"Of course, half-wit," said Curly. But his tone was light and he was smiling. "And another thing, do you really think we would've passed up the chance of a lifetime if we hadn't believed in that?"

"I guess not," said Primrose. _My boys always did love adventures and excitement._ "I am sorry I didn't tell you I was able to come back for a little while. I wanted to, I really did. The first thing I did when I came back was check on you, but you all looked so happy, I didn't think it right for me to just barge in like that and disturb your lives."

"You're family. Family's _supposed _to do that," said Slightly. "And how'd you find out how to get back anyway?"

"That was Terence's doing," said Primrose. "A few moons ago, I'd been brooding a bit of late, so he and some of the other fairies went off to find a way to get me back for a little while. They thought it might cheer me up. They found the way back mentioned in Professor Fludd's notes and eventually found the pathway itself. I was glad when they found it and started using it when I could. It let me see you happy, if only for a little while. That was all that mattered to me."

"And then you started listening to Wesley's stories after he heard your music," said Jimmy. It wasn't a question and she just nodded as he stroked her hair. "You've always put the happiness of others before your own. But you deserve a little yourself. Prim, you don't have to decide anything right now regarding Wesley or anything else, but I think it's time for you to follow your heart, as your mother would say."

Primrose smiled at the mention of her mother. She snuggled closer to Jimmy. "I'm really glad you're all here. I've missed you so much." She'd lost count of how many nights she'd spent gazing at the second star to the right or looking at the orb because they were the only ways she had to know if her family was okay back in London.

"We've missed you too, Prim," said Twins, as the Lost Boys nodded in agreement. "So, what's with you and that old hag, Bonny? Why does she hate you so much?"

"I think we'd all like to know that, Prim," said Jimmy.

All eyes fell upon her and Primrose knew she was probably going to end up in trouble once they found out exactly what had been going on in the past year. "Well, let's just say we've had a few difference of opinions and she doesn't like me for being your daughter. We've had a few tiffs here and there." _They can know the full stories later._

"Somehow, I don't think it was a few," said Fox, as they all nodded in agreement. "And what is the story of that ticking crocodile?"

"Well, it seems the crocodile that ate her hand wants the rest of her, so he's been following her ever since," said Primrose, laughing. "I call him Tick-Tock because he swallowed a clock and he's been ticking ever since."

They all laughed at this, especially when Slightly imitated Bonny's face at the sight of Tick-Tock at the Black Castle.

"And you two have just been deliberately setting each other off this entire time?" said Tootles.

"Hey, _she's _the one who starts the fights, not me," said Primrose. "Though I must admit, if her ship weren't here, I wouldn't have been able to raid it for the money I sent you and used to buy you all presents."

"_That's _where it came from?" said Jimmy, looking interested. "Pity we didn't see that. The look on Bonny's face would've been worth it."

Everyone laughed at this and then a few yawns were emitted.

"Time for bed," announced Jimmy. "We'll hear Primrose's stories later."

They were all tired, so no one argued with him. They just blew out almost all the candles, curled up into their beds and eventually fell asleep. Primrose had the nicest sleep she'd had in a year as she lay sound asleep safe in her father's arms.

XXX

While Wesley had been considering what to do as he felt conflicted between what his mind said and what his heart was telling him, he'd fallen asleep beside a tree. While he slumbered, he'd been carried away elsewhere and not by his allies.

When Wesley began to stir a few hours later, he immediately realized that he was not in the forest anymore. Startled, he suddenly found himself in an old bed. Not only that, but he was on the _Jolly Roger_, and in Captain Bonny's quarters were there were many a candle out as well as a fine feast on a table, along with a setting for two.

Just then, Bonny came in, looking almost pretty and actually _smiling_. Though in Wesley's opinions, the pirate woman could not smile without looking like a gargoyle.

"Ah, Wesley Darling. I'm pleased to see you've awakened," said Bonny, as she sat down at the table. She noticed the look on his face and said, "It's quite alright, lad. You're safe here. No harm will come to you while you're with me and my men. You have my word on that."

"Thank you, but why am I here, ma'am?" asked Wesley. Did she want another hostage to use again Primrose?

"Well, it's like this, boy, I happened to be taking a little stroll this evening and found you asleep in the forest and thought you could use a proper place to sleep for a few hours as well as a decent meal. I'm sure you must be hungry after today," said Bonny, kindly. "Won't you join me for dinner? Mr. Smee's a buffoon, but he's the best cook I've ever had."

Now Wesley wanted to refuse, but thought better of it and instead just nodded as he stood up and made himself look as presentable as he could. "Yes, ma'am. Thank you, ma'am."

Bonny looked pleased as Wesley took the other seat and they began to eat the fine meal that was before them. Now and then, Bonny's men would come in and refill their glasses, (for Wesley, it was just tea, but Bonny preferred good strong wine) and place more food on their plates or offer napkins and whatnot.

Remembering his manners, Wesley acted like a fine gentleman throughout dinner. He was courteous and kind, but inside, he kept feeling the urge to run and was slightly afraid as he was one unarmed young boy on an entire ship full of dangerous, mad and armed pirates. Now while he didn't know that Bonny had found him because she'd been spying on him while he was dancing with Primrose and now held Terence hostage, Wesley knew better than to trust Bonny or any of her men and so he didn't.

"So, Wesley," said Bonny, when the meal was over and the table was cleared and they were alone in the room. "I've been told that you and your sisters all ran away from home."

"Well, I…" Wesley was about to deny this, when he stopped himself as he realized they had done just that. "I didn't really think of it that way before. I suppose we did."

"Well, good for you, boy. A little running away from home's good for the soul. I ran away meself when I was just a wee bit older than yourself," said Bonny, approvingly. "My parents wanted to marry me off to this buffoon who had as much spine and brains as a jellyfish. I ran away and now look at me. I'm captain over the finest crew in the entire universe. What's your excuse?"

"My father was angry with me. He wanted me to grow up and send me away to Scotland while my sisters were left with my awful aunt," he admitted. That had been part of the reason, but he'd also wanted to leave because of Primrose. Something about her just made him happy and he hadn't wanted her to be lonely.

"Well, no one can blame you for leaving then. Fathers can be such terrible pains in the neck," said Bonny, sympathetically. She then pulled out her pipe. "You don't mind, do you?" When Wesley shook his head, she had him light it for her. She stuck the pipe in her mouth and breathed deeply for a moment before continuing. "And growing up? It's a dreadful business, isn't it?"

"I suppose so," said Wesley, slowly. He'd never really considered it before now. "I guess I just prefer how simpler things were when I was younger, before my mother died."

Bonny nodded sympathetically. "Life's easier when you're a kid. Adulthood's only worth obtaining if you have something to obtain from it," she said. "For me and my men, it brings us great pleasures. But growing up's not for all. It can be full of inconvenience and pimples."

Wesley grimaced. "Indeed."

"Then, as you grow up, you start to have feelings and those can be a real pest, no matter how old you are," said Bonny, as she refilled her pipe. She sighed a little dramatically. "James Hook's daughter is lucky to be untroubled by them."

Wesley was surprised. "What're you talking about? Primrose has feelings."

"I know she has feelings like happiness and whatnot. Neverland revolves around them," said Bonny. "But when it comes to love, the girl cannot feel it. If that blasted girl's capable of actual romantic love, then I'll let that blasted ticking crocodile swallow me whole."

_Now I know she's wrong. _"You're lying. Prim's capable of love. I've seen it," he insisted.

"Is she now? Well, let me ask you something, boy. Has she ever shown any kind of sign of love besides of that for her friends and family?" asked Bonny.

Wesley didn't reply. He didn't know what to think. Primrose seemed to care about him, but was it actually true love she felt for him as he hoped? Or had he mistaken the signs and was completely wrong? _Is it possible that Primrose doesn't love me? _Though he hadn't admitted it, he had grown to care deeply for the girl who wouldn't grow up.

His silence gave Bonny the answer she wanted. She put down her pipe and knelt down beside him as a lone tear fell down his cheek. She handed him a handkerchief, which he took with a quiet reply of gratitude.

"There, there, boy," said Bonny, soothingly. "It doesn't have to be this way. There are other options to a life here in Neverland. I've always had a fondness for young boys. I thought that one day; I'd have an heir to take over after me, a protégé of sorts."

"Really?" asked Wesley, surprised. He didn't think of Bonny as the type.

Bonny nodded. "Did you ever consider becoming a pirate when you were younger?"

"Many times," he admitted. What child didn't want to be a pirate when novelists made them and their lives sound so thrilling? "Are you asking me to join you, ma'am?"

"If you'd like," said Bonny. "There's always room for another onboard my ship, especially one like you. Now, from what I've been told your sword fighting is excellent, but I wouldn't expect you to pillage and all that for a while. Not until you're a little older. What I think my ship really needs is a good storyteller."

Wesley's eyes widened. "A storyteller?" he said, stunned. He didn't know what he was more surprised about: Bonny's complete change in personality and attitude and kindness toward him or her desire for a storyteller. _She can't be serious, can she? What kind of a pirate captain needs a storyteller on their ship, especially one like her? _

"Life's dull when you've got nothing to do, which can be one time too many here, and some exciting stories would do my men some good, I think," said Bonny. "Would you mind telling my men a story or two, just to see how well you are at the craft?"

"Well, I suppose not. If you insist," said Wesley. He acted almost excited about it all, but inside, the excitement was quickly dulling down to worry. _What kind of a story am I going to tell a bunch of crazy pirates who've known more excitement in one day than I've known in my entire lifetime?_

Bonny looked quite pleased. "Excellent. Now, we'll just give you a proper pirate's name should you agree to stay on and then after you tell your stories, you'll be taken back to shore. Are we agreed on that?"

Wesley just nodded, for he knew not what else to do. "Would the name of Jack Sparrow be a suitable one, ma'am?" In his childhood fantasy, he'd thought of calling himself that more than once.

"That's just perfect. Now, come with me, young Wesley," said Bonny. She held out her hand for him to take and then she led him out onto the deck where her crew were all sitting and waiting for him to tell his stories with a surprising amount of eagerness.

Wesley took a deep breath and told two of his best stories that were full of adventure and romance and by the time he'd finished the second story, all the pirates were not only applauding loudly, but they were also in tears, proving that somewhere deep down; Bonny's crewmen were just a bunch of girls.

"Bravo! Bravo!" they cried, as they clapped and Wesley bowed. "Bravo!"

Bonny looked quite pleased as she led Wesley down below to a rowboat where one of her men were already waiting for him.

"Starkey will return you to shore and you may have time to consider my offer, if you wish," said Bonny.

"That would be very kind of you, ma'am," said Wesley, gratefully. While her little proposal was interesting, he had no intention of accepting it. Her offer time merely gave him time to consider a gracious way to turn it down without causing more trouble for Primrose. "And may I have your word that neither you nor your men will follow me?" It was slightly foolish, but he knew most pirates kept their word and he hoped that the _Jolly Roger_'s crew would.

"But of course," said Bonny, sweetly. "Primrose Pan-Hook and her allies mean nothing to me now. But, I must ask for one small favor in return for neither I nor my men following you. Do you think that you would have an answer, by say, tomorrow night at sunset?"

"Of course," said Wesley. He and his sisters had to decide whether they'd be staying in Neverland or not by then anyway. He boarded the rowboat and saluted her. "Good night, ma'am."

"Good night, Wesley Darling," said Bonny, waving good-bye as he was taken to shore.

As soon as Wesley was taken ashore and had walked a good distance away, he ran until he came to the hideout. He saw neither Bonny nor any of her fellow pirates anywhere near the hideout, but he failed to spot Bonny's blasted pet parrot watching him from the trees.

Once inside the hideout, he found everyone was asleep. Gently, he aroused his sisters and beckoned for them to whisper and for them not wake the others.

"Wesley, where've you been?" whispered Moira.

"I'll explain later. Right now, I need to ask you both something important. Girls, what you rather do? Stay here in Neverland forever or go back to London to grow up?" Personally, he wanted to stay in Neverland forever, but he had to know what his sisters thought of it. While he did still want to write a great novel, he could do that anywhere and he'd only return to London if his sisters wanted to. He got his response quickly.

"I don't want to go back!" said Moira, softly. "Daddy will make you leave us if we go back and I'm happy here with our friends!"

"I don't want to go back either," admitted Joan. "It's so beautiful here, I'm happy with the Lost Boys and Jimmy, and I really like Curly."

"Are you going to make us go back, Wesley?" asked Moira, tearfully.

Wesley smiled, feeling both relieved and happy. "No. And you know what? We're going to stay here forever."

His sisters looked delighted as they shared a group hug before they all curled up asleep onto the bed together. Everything was going to be just fine.

Or, so they thought.


	6. Bonny or Primrose

Bonny or Primrose

Later the following day, during dinner while Jimmy and Primrose were out, everyone else was in the hideout enjoying a hearty meal of fruit and other delicious Neverland treats. It had been a great day with beautiful weather, several games, telling of exciting stories and visiting of the Kaw village. It'd been such a fine day that Wesley had almost completely forgotten about Bonny's offer or that he was to give her his answer by sunset.

Jimmy and Primrose returned after dinner and they both looked as though something was wrong. Primrose, especially. She patted Wesley on the shoulder, getting his attention.

"Wesley, can we talk?"

"Sure," said Wesley. They walked to a corner of the room and spoke softly so as not to be overheard. "What about?"

"Where you were last night," said Primrose. She folded her arms across her chest. "Would you mind telling me why one of the mermaids called to me, saying you were on the _Jolly Roger_ last night and what exactly this 'offer' was that she made to you?"

_Oh, dear. _

"What offer?" asked Joan.

Apparently they hadn't been as quite as they'd thought and now everyone was trying to find out what it is Primrose and Wesley were talking about.

"Mind if I tell them?" asked Primrose.

"Tell us what?" asked Fox.

"Just tell them," said Wesley, sighing. He didn't like the situation, but he assumed it'd be better if he got it over with. They would've found out sooner or later.

"Tell us _what?_" asked Curly, impatiently. "What's happened?"

"Wesley's been asked to join the pirates under the name of Jack Sparrow," said Primrose. She focused her green gaze on him. "Wesley, is any of this true?"

All eyes fell upon him and Wesley immediately felt uncomfortable and regretted saying that Primrose should tell the others. _I should've known she'd find out. Drat! _Wesley had intended to tell them what had occurred, but he had hoped to find a better way to do it.

"Yes, it's true," he admitted. "But I didn't seek her out or anything, I swear. I fell asleep at a tree last night and when I woke up, I was on her ship and she talked to me. She asked me to join her crew as a storyteller."

"And what'd you say to her?" asked Jimmy, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing. She said I could have time to consider it, and," said Wesley. "I have to give her my answer by sunset tonight."

"Then you'd better decide quickly on a lot of things, Wes. Tonight's the last night the pathway will be open until next month," said Primrose, briskly. There was a hint of pain in her eyes and they all knew why it was there.

"Are you really to be a pirate, Wesley?" asked Moira, tearfully.

"I'll never be one of her kind," said Wesley, shaking his head. "I have no intention of accepting. I only asked for time to consider her offer because I want to find a way to tell her no without causing more trouble."

Everyone looked relieved at this, especially Primrose.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I was going to, I really was," said Wesley. _I should've just done it first thing. What was I thinking?_

"Apology accepted," said Jimmy, as he patted Wesley on the back. "Don't worry about that old hag. We'll deal with her when the time comes. In the meantime, I've got a job for you all."

"A job? But Jimmy, we're not in London anymore," said Twins, confused.

"Not that kind of job, Twins," said Primrose, smiling. "It's a treasure hunt. There was a bit of Bonny's money I kept and now Father and I have found a use for it. You have to find where we've hidden it and the first one who does, gets a little something I got in London."

They all looked excited, but then Slightly frowned as he said, "But there're a million different islands here! How're we to find it?"

"Easy," said Jimmy. He placed a map of Neverland on the table and circled a small area with a lead pencil. "We've hidden the treasure in a chest in this area. The exact location of the chest, you must discover for yourselves. Who's ready?"

They all cheered in excitement and then headed out. Primrose stayed behind to make sure the prize was ready and she'd join them in a few moments. Before Wesley went out with the others, he poured Primrose some of her medicine into a cup.

"Remember to take this before you leave, Prim," said Wesley.

Primrose nodded. "Go on out. I'll be there in a minute. Oh, and Wes?"

"Yes?" said Wesley.

"I know her offer must've been tempting, but I'm glad you're not joining Bonny's crew," said Primrose, honestly.

Wesley smiled. "Me too." He waved good-bye and then went outside.

However, no sooner had he set foot outside, he stopped in tracks in shock and horror to see he was surrounded by Bonny and her men, the Lost Boys and his sisters all tied up and gagged. Jimmy was out cold and chained up with the bruises and cuts to show how much of a fight he'd put up and some of the pirates showed similar marks as well.

Before he was bound and gagged, Wesley managed to knock down one of the pirates and nearly got one with his sword before he was disarmed, gagged and then dragged off with the rest of them to the _Jolly Roger _while Bonny slipped into the hideout.

XXX

Hoping to have the element of surprise, Bonny did not just enter through the doorway of the hideout. She managed to sneak in another way and was in the ceiling of the little house. Primrose was minding her own business with her back to the pirate, unaware of the danger she was in. Or was there any danger to be had?

Since Primrose was on the other side of the room, Bonny could not reach her with her hook and nor could she properly angle her gun so that she might fire off a proper shot, making the pirate captain complete and utterly frustrated. However, whether they're male or female, a good villain always has a backup plan of sorts and one came to Bonny when she spotted Primrose's cup of medicine, which _was _in her reach.

Lest she should be taken alive, Bonny always carried upon her person, a most dreadful poison. Distilled from when she wept from the red of her eyes. It was a mixture of malice, jealousy and disappointment. It was instantly fatal and without antidote.

Silently and swiftly, Bonny deposited just one single drop into Primrose's medicine and then vanished, believing she'd finally won.

XXX

No sooner had she left, Primrose placed the treasure hunt prize on the dinner table. It was ready and it was time for her to be going. She was about to fly off through the entrance, when she spotted her medicine sitting on the table next to her bed and she remembered what Wesley had told her.

Because the medicine had a _very_ bitter taste, she didn't particularly want to take it, but her wound was aching and she wouldn't mind having the pain numbed up. After a few moments, she decided to just get it over and done with. With a little grimace on her face, she picked up the cup and was about to drink it, when suddenly, she found herself being blocked by Terence, who was preventing her from drinking it.

What Primrose didn't know was that Terence had been Bonny's prisoner since the previous night when she'd been dancing with Wesley. Terence had only just escaped, but not before he'd let it loose in his sleep that Primrose had a certain fondness for Wesley. After flying back to the hideout as fast as his wings could carry him, Terence had spotted Bonny with the vial of poison that he just knew she'd slipped into Primrose's medicine.

"Ter," said Primrose, though her speech was slightly difficult to hear, as Terence had partly shut Primrose's mouth. Primrose just grasped the fairy's wings and dropped him onto her bed. She couldn't make out a thing he was saying and put it down to just nonsense. "Honestly, I don't know what's gotten into you, Ter. It's just my medicine from the Kaw's medicine woman. Now, hush and let me drink it."

She was about to drink it and would've done, had Terence not quickly flown up in between Primrose's lips and the drink. Spluttering as she dropped the cup, Primrose stared at Terence. "Ter, what is going on? Why'd you just drink my medicine?" Then her annoyed stare turned to one of panic as she saw Terence was coughing and collapsing onto the table. "Terence?"

Without thinking, she climbed onto the table and quickly scooped the fairy into her hands. His golden glow and warmth was fading and was quickly being replaced by coldness and no light whatsoever.

"Terence, what's wrong? Why's your light going out?" she asked, scared.

_P-poison_, said Terence, faintly. _I saw Bonny…_

Primrose's heart skipped a beat. Bonny had poisoned her medicine and Terence had been trying to warn her! Only, she'd been too stubborn to listen and now Terence was paying the price of her stupidity.

"Terence, just hold on. You're going to be okay. I'm going to take care of you, just like you took care of me. I'll find the antidote and you'll be okay. Just stay warm and breathe," She held him near the candles and gently rubbed him to try and warm him up, but to no avail. Terence's fate was sealed.

_Tell Wesley I'm sorry for what I did. Forgive me. I'll always be your friend, Primrose,_ whispered Terence, before he faded away completely.

"No. No!" cried Primrose. But it was too late, Terence was gone and it was all her fault. She took him outside and began to cry as she carefully placed him on the ground and crouched down above him. She now knew what had happened and she felt her heart shattering with grief and guilt.

"Terence, come back. Please, please, come back. I'm sorry." _I sent him away in anger and he drank poison to save my life. What kind of a friend am I? _"Ter, forgive me. I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me." But there was nothing. No response of any kind. It was too late. Her best friend was gone forever. "TERENCE!"

As Primrose cried out in her grief, the weather in Neverland took a dreadful turn with no end in sight for Primrose's heart was broken and there seemed no possible way to mend it.

XXX

On the _Jolly Roger_, all of Primrose's friends and family were bound and getting prepared to walk the plank and be fed to the crocodiles. The Lost Boys and Wesley's sisters were all tied in a bunch on the deck, Wesley was tied to the mast and Jimmy was shackled up beside with tight, painful chains in his wrists and booted ankles. The pirates and Bonny especially, were happy as clams as they prepared for what they called a great moment in their history.

Bonny knelt in between Jimmy and Wesley. "You know, boys, it doesn't have to end this way. There's still room on my ship for the world's best swordsman and a storyteller," she said.

Wesley and Jimmy just glared at her with pure hatred in their eyes.

"I'd rather die than join you, witch!" hissed Jimmy.

"I'd sooner be eaten by a crocodile," said Wesley, bravely.

Bonny looked angry but not surprised as she rose up. "Then your wishes shall be granted!"

Just then, Smee grabbed Bonny's arm in a panic. "Cap'n, look at the sky! Look at the sea!"

Bonny immediately went to the ship's rail, and saw that the once-clear sky was a dark mass of thunderclouds that were pouring out rain and snow at fierce speed with no end in sight, and the once calm sea was a dangerous mess of waves that shook the ship to no end. Then, suddenly, Primrose's voice was heard as she cried out, "_NO!_"

"Pan-Hook must be dead," said Smee, happily.

"You're right, Smee," said Bonny, in delight. "The poison worked! She's dead!"

All at once, Primrose's friends and family looked shocked and immediately started crying out, "No! No, she's not dead!"

"YOU'RE LYING, YOU WITCH!" yelled Jimmy. "SHE'S NOT DEAD!" Being stubborn and a devoted father, Jimmy refused to give up on his daughter. He wouldn't believe Primrose was lost to him unless he had undeniable proof.

"The storm says differently, Hook! Your precious daughter's dead!" said Bonny, smugly. "Ship's company, hats off! Let us have a moment's silence for our fallen enemy, Primrose Pan-Hook!" At her command, every pirate took off their hats. Then Bonny cried out, "WE SAIL AT DAWN!"

Every pirate tossed up their hats as they cried out in happiness at the announcement of their foe's departure, while Primrose's loved ones just looked horrified and grief-stricken. There was no joy to be had, for if this was true, not only was Primrose gone forever, but soon all of Neverland and all who lived there would be gone as well.

XXX

Meanwhile, Primrose was certainly _not _dead, but she was grieving and she felt as though a part of her had died with Terence. She was crouched over her friend's still form and weeping as the storm raged around her. She could not forgive herself and blamed herself for the death of her best friend in the universe.

Desperate to the length where she'd do anything to revive her fairy friend and not even really knowing _what _she was doing, Primrose began to murmur as she wept, "I do believe in fairies. I do. I do. I do believe in fairies. I do." Feeling her heart lift ever so slightly with every word, she raised her head and chanted over and over to the sky as her voice grew louder and louder with each word. "_I do believe in fairies! I do! I do!_"

As she did this, miles away on the _Jolly Roger_, Jimmy suddenly started to say, "I do believe in fairies. I do. I do."

Everyone stared at him.

"You what?" said Joan, confused.

"I do believe in fairies!" he declared. "I do! I do!"

"I do believe in fairies!" cried Primrose, at the hideout.

Wesley then joined in. "I do believe in fairies! I do! I do!"

Then one by one, the Lost Boys and Wesley's sisters joined in as well, all were chanting, "I do believe in fairies! I do! I do! I do believe in fairies! I do! I do!"

All around the world in every country, every man, woman and child, no matter what they were doing, whether they were awake or asleep or working or playing, began chanting over and over, "I do believe in fairies! I do! I do!"

It went on and on for what felt like an eternity. Everyone's cries grew louder and louder, but none was louder than Primrose's, whose cry seemed to grow lighter and happier with every word she spoke.

"I DO BELIEVE IN FAIRIES! I DO! I DO!" yelled Primrose.

As the chanting continued, the snow and rain swirled around all those in Neverland, and then the skies began to clear as Primrose took Terence into her hands as the fairy's body started to glow and grow warm once again.

"I do believe in fairies! I do! I do!" said Primrose.

Even some of the pirates began to chant this without knowing why.

"I do believe in fairies! I—" Primrose cut herself off when Terence's light returned and the fairy woke up. "Oh, Terence, you're alive!" she said, crying with joy. "You're alive!"

Terence just stuck her tongue out at Primrose before smiling and then the two friends then flew around, happy as could be and glad to be reunited with each other.

"I'm so sorry for everything, Ter. Please forgive me. I'm never going to send you away ever again, I promise," said Primrose, both relieved and happy.

_Apology accepted and there's nothing to forgive. And who says I'd let you send me away again? You always get into trouble when I'm not around, _said Terence, smiling as he sat on his friend's shoulder. Then his smile faded and he looked quite serious. _Prim, we've got trouble. Bonny has your friends and family prisoner on the _Jolly Roger. _What're we to do?_

"Don't worry. I have a plan," said Primrose. She went inside the hideout and grabbed a sword. "It's Bonny or me this time."

XXX

All was not well, for the clear skies and now peaceful seas signaled to Bonny that her foe was not dead as they had once thought.

"SHE'S ALIVE!" yelled Bonny, furiously, making them all fall silent. "Why is she? _What_ is she?" Furiously, she made her way over to the mast where Wesley was tied up and grabbed the scruff of his shirt. "I'll have one last story out of you before you walk the plank, boy. Tell me the story of Primrose Pan-Hook, _now_!"

Wesley fearfully nodded. "Once upon a time, there was a girl called Primrose, who wanted adventures and to never have to grow up."

"You'll be skipping the prologue if you know what's good for ya," growled Bonny, as she held her hook to his throat.

Wesley swallowed painfully as he nodded again. "Right. Sorry. So, she went to Neverland with the Lost Boys and her father, James Hook where there were plenty of adventures and pirates to defeat. She had a great deal of fun in her adventures, and who wouldn't? But she was rather lonely, I guess you could say. She needed someone special."

"She needed a boy like you, did she? Why?" demanded Bonny.

"She liked my stories," said Wesley. He didn't mention that he suspected another reason had been she'd started visiting him so much was because he'd heard her music when no one else in the world had.

"Stories?" repeated Bonny. "_What _stories?"

"_Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast_," said Wesley, quickly. He wouldn't say that Primrose's favorite had been _Cinderella _after she'd asked him not to and he wasn't lying to Bonny about the other tales of his that Primrose had enjoyed.

Bonny frowned. "_Love _stories?" she said, disgusted.

"Adventures, in which good triumphs over evil," he snapped.

Everyone cheered, only to fall silent under Bonny's angry gaze.

"They all end in a kiss," said Bonny, frowning. Then she caught on. "Wait just a moment there, a kiss." Several pairs of eyes widened as Bonny's face lit up with great smugness. "So, the filthy little bilge rat _is _capable of love. She's in love with the likes of _you!_"

The Lost Boys and Jimmy didn't look surprised, for they had suspected Primrose's feelings from the beginning, but they hadn't wanted the pirates to know of this. While Bonny's crew looked a tad surprised and yet intrigued, Wesley just shook his head vigorously, trying to deny it, but the damage had been done. Bonny knew and now she had the perfect bait.

Bonny cut Wesley's bonds and held her hook to his throat while painfully clutching a tuft of his brown hair. "So, you told her stories and she taught you how to fly. How is it done?"

Wesley grunted in pain as her hook started to pierce his skin. "You just think happy thoughts while you're being covered in the mineral dust and they lift you into the air. If you think unhappy thoughts, you're brought down."

"Liar!" hissed Bonny. "Happy thoughts and dust alone don't work! I've seen it for myself! _What else is needed?_"

"The fairies' song! You need the fairies' song!" yelled Moira, in a panic.

"_MOIRA!_" scolded the Lost Boys, Joan and Jimmy.

Bonny looked very pleased to hear this. She kept a firm grip on Wesley, but turned her gaze to Jimmy, who glared at her with intense hatred. "And what, of your precious little daughter, Hook? Will unhappy thoughts bring _her_ down?"

"She has none!" growled Jimmy. But he knew that it was a lie and apparently, so did Bonny.

"Oh, I think she does, Hook. Like, say, if her precious Wesley walks the plank!" she cried. She forced Wesley onto the plank looking quite smug, but then she looked scared as a familiar ticking was heard. Panicking, she flung Wesley off the plank in hopes of quenching the beast's hunger, only to be surprised when no splash was heard. She and her men looked over the ship's rail, and saw nothing. "He's been swallowed whole."

Everyone on the ship grimaced as being swallowed whole by a crocodile was not a pleasant fate, for even the worst of people.

Suddenly, the ticking returned and seemed to grow louder.

"The beast seeks more for his meal!" cried Noodler, looking terrified.

But Bonny did not look scared of the beast's appetite for once. Rather, she looked quite satisfied, for now she had a better use for her foe's allies.

"Then let's give it more!" she declared. "We've got an entire feast for him!" She grabbed Moira and was about to make her walk the plank, when suddenly, Tick-Tock's shadow appeared on one of the sails high above them. Fully panicking now, Bonny dropped Moira back down and then her men off in all directions with orders to find and kill Tick-Tock.

Because of this, neither she nor the rest of the pirates noticed when Primrose swooped in, carrying Wesley in her arms, smiling. They all looked delighted, but then fell silent when Bonny nearly caught them and Primrose took off.

After sending Wesley to the ship's armory to raid it, Primrose knelt behind Jimmy and got his attention when she started to pick the locks on his shackles. Jimmy looked overjoyed to see her alive and well, but wisely said nothing as she undid his bonds. She then managed to conceal herself among the Lost Boys and began cutting their bonds.

Meanwhile, a few pirates here and there from the high places of the ship as they thought they were about to be eaten by Tick-Tock. Guns went off and a few more pirates fell, only to be shocked to discover that their hostages had vanished and the dreaded crocodile was just Terence holding Primrose's crocodile clock up in the air.

Moments later, Bonny found herself facing Primrose alone on the ship's deck.

"I should've known," said Bonny, as they circled each other like wolves. "So, this is all your doing, isn't it, Primrose Pan-Hook?"

"Aye, Elizabeth Bonny, it's all _my _doing," said Primrose, smugly.

Bonny flung off her feathered cap. "I should've disposed of you a year ago when I had the chance. Proud and insolent youth, prepare to meet thy doom!"

"Have at thee!" said Primrose, as she launched into yet another sword duel.

They then dueled for a few moments, only to stop when Bonny's men surrounded them and they were about to strike when they stopped at Bonny's shriek of, "LEAVE HER! _SHE'S MINE!_"

"Now!" yelled Primrose.

All at once, all those on Primrose's side, who were now all armed to the teeth, emerged from wherever they'd been hiding and many a duel went underway between the pirates of the _Jolly Roger_ and the friends and family of Neverland's eternal protector. The pirates seemed to be losing. Jimmy was one of the best of them, as he was finally getting what he sought as he defeated many a pirate with his superior fighting skills.

Primrose dueled Bonny. Twice Bonny sent her flying into the mast, and twice Primrose just bounced back and fought even harder. As their duel continued upward, Primrose briefly found her sword stuck in the ship's wheel and dodged a blow from Bonny's hook before retrieving her blade and stopping the next one that came her way. Bonny then managed to disarm Primrose and send her sword flying up, but Primrose just flew up and grabbed it.

One of the pirates then grabbed Primrose's ankle, but the girl just flew around until the pirate lost his grip and fell straight into the sea.

The battle grew fiercer and the pirates seemed to be losing, but then the worst of things occurred. Terence sent one of the pirates overboard and unfortunately, he just happened to be singing his special song rather smugly and Bonny grabbed him, shaking Terence's mineral dust all over her skin and granting her the power of flight.

"Well, what do you know? It seems _I _can fly now too!" she declared. "And I like it!"

Caught off-guard, Primrose found herself barely avoiding being nailed by Bonny's hook and sword before being kicked into a sail rather painfully. However, instead of panicking, Primrose just met the situation with her usual cockiness.

"You want to fly? Let's fly!" she said, as she kicked Bonny away. They then took off high into the sky before stopping for a brief moment to duel one another while spinning around. "Not bad, for an old codfish!"

"I know what you are!" said Bonny, angrily as they dove downward.

"I'm the best there ever was!" declared Primrose.

"You're a tragedy!" said Bonny, before Primrose kicked her into the eagle's nest.

"_Me? _Tragic?" said Primrose, as she cut some of the ropes and sent the support system flying at Bonny, which the pirate just dodged. Primrose then lunged for her foe.

"Did you know Wesley was planning to leave you, Primrose?" said Bonny, making Primrose turn pale and freeze in her tracks as she briefly cast her gaze upon Wesley. Could it really be true? Had Wesley really been planning to leave without telling her? "He was going to leave you without a second thought!"

"You're lying," said Primrose, at once. _She has to be lying. Wesley wouldn't just leave, not without saying good-bye, wouldn't he?_

Bonny looked quite smug. "I'm not lying, girl. Your precious Wesley was leaving you. And it's no wonder about that, for why should he stay here, when you have nothing to offer and you're so incomplete?"

Primrose suddenly found herself barely blocking the blows from Bonny's sword in time as the Pirate Captain gave her a cold, sneering look.

"Your precious boy would rather _grow up _than stay with the likes of you and who could blame him for that?" sneered Bonny. She kicked Primrose hard, causing her to land painfully into the eagle's nest. "You're just a worthless, immature child that no one wants and who can't even keep her own kinsmen with her!"

Primrose shakily rose up, mentally berating herself for failing to remember her father's ever-constant swordplay advice. _Don't watch their sword, watch their eyes. Your opponent's intentions are in their eyes! _She knew Bonny was a notorious, manipulating liar, but her words were poking at Primrose's emotions and doubt.

"Let's pretend I'm a fortune-teller and take a little look into the future," said Bonny. "What's this I see? It's the ever-so handsome young Wesley. He's in his room, but alas the window's shut." She sent Primrose flying into the sail when Primrose tried to attack her.

"_I'll open it!_" yelled Primrose, as she lunged for Bonny. She was quickly blocked and found herself at an impasse as Bonny jeered at her.

"The window's locked."

"Then I'll call out his name!"

"He can't hear you!"

"No!"

"He can't even _see _you."

"_Wesley!_" cried Primrose.

"He's forgotten all about you," jeered Bonny.

"_STOP IT! PLEASE STOP IT!_" yelled Primrose, as a sob entered her throat. She felt her heart breaking as she imagined the tragic scene in her mind. She saw it all exactly as Bonny said. She could see Wesley in his old home, with the window locked and the curtains drawn, unable to see or hear her. He was grown up and had forgotten all her.

Bonny kicked Primrose through the sail and then went for the final blow. "And what else do I see? There's another in your place. She's called wife!"

Primrose then tried to strike at Bonny, only to be blocked and then she was sent down to the deck floor with a painful thud. It made everyone stop what they were doing and silence befell them all as Bonny lifted up Primrose's chin and forced her to stand. The poor girl was shaking from the pain of her injuries, fear and the now chilly night air. She was then kicked into the mast and then grabbed by the throat.

All at once, those on Primrose's side were grabbed and restrained by Bonny's crew as the pirate captain hit Primrose's head with the back of her hook and then tightly clenched Primrose's hair in her hand as the sun set completely, casting them in the darkness of night.

"You will die, alone and unloved," she hissed. "Just like me."

That was a lie as Primrose was not alone and nor was she unloved, for she had a family and friends who cared for her. But Bonny had never found someone to love and to love her in return and for all Primrose knew, she had not won Wesley's heart. Primrose loved Wesley and she never wanted to lose him. Still, Wesley did not meet Primrose's tear-filled eyes, which only made her feel greater sadness.

She was then flung painfully onto the floor and landed on her back, where she met the grief-stricken gazes of her father and Wesley, who were silently pleading with her to hold on. Bonny moved as if to strike the final blow, but Wesley managed to break free of the pirate that held him and grab Bonny's hook as everyone screamed.

"Silence all!" barked Bonny. All fell silent immediately. "It's time for Primrose's beloved Wesley to say his farewells."

Wesley was flung onto the floor of the deck beside Primrose. He turned onto his side and whispered into her ear, "Primrose, listen to me. Whatever she says, it's a lie. No matter what happens, I'm never going to forget you or leave you. Now, you'll know why, because this is yours."

He placed his hand on her cheek and was about to give her something, when Bonny suddenly grabbed him and forced him back.

"It's just an acorn, ma'am," said Wesley.

Bonny narrowed her eyes and scoffed. "_Children!_" she muttered. "By all means, boy, give sweet Primrose your precious acorn."

Wesley was released. He knelt down and gently placed his hand on Primrose's cheek. "My heart belongs to you and always will," he whispered. "I love you."

He then placed a tender, loving kiss onto Primrose's lips that she returned.

After a few moments, Bonny pulled Wesley away.

Then, suddenly, all at once, thunder rumbled, the stars seemed to converge onto one another and joy such as Primrose had never known before rushed through her. Her face lit up with a great smile and she glowed bright pink as Terence started ringing the ship's bell and all those on her side began to duck and cover as the pirates stood above her, gazing at her with immense shock.

"Oh my—" but Bonny was cut off when Primrose let out a tremendous joyful yell, which was so powerful it sent all the pirates flying into the sea and Bonny straight into the eagle's nest. She then shot straight into the sky, with her wounds healed and her heart light with joy. She closed her eyes in contentment before soaring back down to the ship and grabbing the two swords her father offered her.

As her friends and family cheered her on, she tossed a sword to Bonny, who now had none, and prepared to fight for the last time.

Bonny angrily shot straight at her. "_No! _WRETCHED GIRL!" she yelled. "_I _have won! _You _are nothing! Less than nothing!"

Primrose just dodged her with ease and then held her blade in Bonny's direction. "Wrong again, Bonny! _I _am young and _you _are old!"

They briefly fought, blocking each other's blows as Bonny acted like a stubborn five-year-old while Primrose managed to spin her around several times with her sword.

"_I _have a family, friends and true love while _you _are alone!" said Primrose.

She sent Bonny flying over the sea until Bonny came to a halt, looking green around the gills as she stubbornly said, "No! I won! I won!"

Suddenly, the dreaded crocodile, Tick-Tock, emerged from the water, letting out an enormous roar, which made Bonny looked terrified.

"And you're done for!" said Primrose, as she saluted her enemy for the last time.

"Oh, sweet Davy Jones!" cried Bonny. "No, no, no, no! Happy thoughts! Happy thoughts!"

But she just kept sinking further down and could not move elsewhere. It didn't help that Primrose's family and friends kept chanting, "_Old! Alone! Done for!_"

Moments later, Bonny seemed to resign herself to her fate, for she crossed her arms across her chest before she stopped struggling. She then fell straight into Tick-Tock's mouth and was swallowed whole before Tick-Tock disappeared under the depth of the sea's dark waters.


	7. Flying Jolly Roger

Flying Jolly Roger

Everyone cheered in delight as their success, only to fall silent when a voice yelled out, "Brimstone and gall! Silence you dogs!" But they all smiled when they saw that it was Primrose at the helm, wearing Bonny's feathered cap, and smiling as she said in her own voice, "Or, I'll cast anchor in you!"

The cheering immediately grew louder and the smiles broader at this.

"Ready to cast off?" said Primrose.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" said the Lost Boys, Wesley and his sisters, as they took off for various parts of the ship, leaving Primrose alone with Jimmy.

Jimmy just smiled as she immediately ran into his arms and he spun her around before holding her tightly.

"I'm so proud of you, my brave daughter," he said.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Father," said Primrose, smiling. "Thank you. Thank you, for everything. I love you."

"I love you too," said Jimmy, as he stroked her hair. He glanced up at the eagle's nest, and Primrose followed his gaze and saw Wesley up there, as if he was waiting for her. Primrose did not move, as she didn't know what her father thought of the whole situation. But Jimmy just had a knowing look on his face as he pulled away and said, "Go to him."

"You mean it? You don't mind giving me away?" asked Primrose, as her heart leapt.

Jimmy shook his head. "I could no more give you away than I could give away my heart. But I think I can tolerate sharing you."

Primrose's face lit up as she kissed her father's cheek and hugged him once more. "And I'll always be your little girl first and foremost forever," she murmured, making him smile. "I'll see you later, Father."

She then flew up into the eagle's nest and landed in front of Wesley. She was about to speak, but then Wesley smiled and said, "Oh, the cleverness of you!"

Primrose smiled as she blushed a little. "Wesley, about what you said to me before you kissed me, did you mean it?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Every word," said Wesley, honestly. "I love you, Primrose."

Primrose's face lit up and she felt her heart swell with joy._ He loves me. He truly loves me. _"I love you too, Wes." She then wrapped her arms around his neck before she kissed him and he returned the kiss until they broke apart when their names were called.

"Oi, Captain Primrose, how long do you think we have until dawn?" called Jimmy.

"About nine hours, I'd wager," said Primrose. "Why?"

"Can this ship make it through the path back to London before then? The boys and I forgot our luggage in all the excitement and I think Wesley and his sisters should tie up loose ends," said Jimmy. "Do you think it's possible we could take a quick trip before it's too late?"

Primrose smiled. "Anything's possible when you've got friends beside you," she said. She then began playing her flute, and then suddenly, countless fairies emerged from the forest and lit up the ship with their dust and their song, causing the ship to fly above and beyond Neverland through dark starry skies and a sea of white clouds.

After arriving in London, Jimmy and the Lost Boys quickly packed up their possessions, (they even found a large stray dog which Primrose allowed them to bring with them) and then Wesley and his sisters took what they wanted from their old home before leaving a note in their father's study where it was sure to be found. The note read the following:

_**Dear Father and Aunt Millicent,**_

_**If you're wondering about our whereabouts, rest assured we're all safe and well. We've found a wonderful new life with a fantastic home and great people to share it with, including the family of the love of my life, the one to whom my kiss belongs to. Together, my sisters and I shall live happily for all of eternity. Good-bye and good luck to you both in your endeavors.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Wesley Michael Alexander, Joan Wendy Angela, & Moira Belle Darling.**_

After placing it at his father's desk, Wesley ran up to the nursery window where the _Jolly Roger _was just outside. He boarded the ship and then stood beside Primrose at the helm with Terence on her shoulder and Jimmy taking the captain's wheel as they began the return journey to Neverland where their new life together awaited them.

"So, with all the pirates in Neverland gone, it'll be a bit quiet, won't it?" asked Wesley.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure of that," said Jimmy. "Neverland's filled with excitement. We haven't even scratched the surface."

"With a million different islands, the best of company and all of eternity, we'll have the greatest adventures ever," said Primrose, as she held Wesley's hand in hers.

Wesley smiled back and turned his gaze to the horizon. None of them truly knew what lay ahead of them, but not a single one of them cared, because their new lives together were going to be the greatest adventures of them all.

_The End_


End file.
